Reconstruyendo una familia
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Continuación de del fic Formando una Familia. AVISO: contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.: Prometí una segunda parte para "Formando una familia" y, aunque más tarde de lo esperado, aquí está. La última actualización fue el 18 de Enero de 2013. No tengo perdón. La verdad es que si alguien está leyendo esto ahora mismo le tengo que dar las GRACIAS por tener tanta paciencia y llegar hasta aquí, ya sea porque esperó más de dos años para una actualización, ya sea porque se leyó 105 capítulos, algunos de ellos bien absurdos xD**

**Que esta historia continúe se debe a mucha gente. A las reviews que han seguido llegando, a los mensajes privados, a las insistencias….creo que es el mejor ejemplo de "quien la sigue la consigue" o mejor dicho "sé pesado/a, que al final se hartará y seguirá escribiendo" XD Aparte de a todas esas personas, tengo que dar un agradecimiento especial a DC1994, porque sin su ayuda nunca hubiera sido capaz de retomar esto. Y a Abriestival, por lo mismo. Y a NickPeterlover, por ser una lectora incondicional, y una amiga indescriptible. [Decid la verdad, echabais de menos estas notas de autor kilométricas, ¿a que sí? Jijiji]**

**En fin, como han pasado eones, aquí viene un pequeño resumen con lo más importante de la historia:**

**Chris tenía un hijo de ocho años (Leo) y de pronto adopta dos adolescentes, gemelos de 16 (Nick y Peter), que se meten en bastantes líos y básicamente le vuelven loco, pero es de esas locuras que se desean :3 **

**Esos adolescentes resultan ser sus hijos biológicos, y tienen magia como él. Son medio demonios y medio brujos, cosas que pasan. Peter tuvo una vida muy difícil, y tiene tendencias depresivas, pero por otro lado o quizá por todo eso es un genio de la música y la actuación. Ah, y tiene una especie de novia por ahí, en algún lado. Nick, por su parte, es muy inseguro también, pero es "más rebelde". Es el que piensa después de actuar. Y también tenía novia. **

**Chris tiene una familia muy grande, llena de brujas y de brujos, pero eso era ya en la serie así que no es nada nuevo xD Sí es nuevo algún miembro, como Thomas (su cuñado), que no tiene magia, y es muy majo, y es algo así como el ídolo de Peter. **

**Aparte de eso Chris conoce a una mujer (Amy) y ella está embarazada. Dado que es viudo, todo hace pensar que se casarán, pero ¿quién sabe?**

**Y ahora vamos con lo VERDADERAMENTE complicado. Hay dos realidades, la 1 y la 2, siendo la 1 la buena y la 2 la del mundo malo, en los que las personas buenas de la otra realidad son malvadas en esta. De tal forma que hay dos Chris, uno bueno y uno malo, cada uno en su realidad, y dos Peter, y dos Nick y... se entiende ¿no? **

**Y la cosa con la magia se complica mucho. **

**Pero mucho.**

**Muchísimo.**

**¿Dije ya que se complica mucho?**

**¿En serio lo dije?**

**Vale. **

**La cosa es que Peter (el Peter bueno, de la realidad 1 ) se había clavado un cuchillo porque creía que él iba a causar muchas cosas malas. [No es la primera vez que se intenta hacer daño por culpabilidad, es medio idiota el chiquillo, pero es nuestro idiota :3 ]**

**En la historia 1 viene el Chris malo y lo lleva a su dimensión. Lo convierte en demonio para curarlo y después lo mantiene secuestrado porque Barbas tiene secuestrados a sus gemelos. [Ah, ¿qué no hable de Barbas? Bueno, este también es de la serie. Es un demonio, malo malosos, Demonio del Miedo que la tiene tomada con esta familia]**

**Barbas tiene un plan según el cual Peter tiene que causar un desequilibrio en los universos, para que los demonios sean los que ganen y Peter se convierta en el rey de los demonios pero sea su marioneta para así tener control supremo del inframundo y bla bla bla [aquí es donde se me empezó a ir la olla y la historia dejó de tener sentido]**

**Sean cuales fueren los planes de Barbas, lo que en verdad pasa es que Peter va haciendo que ese Chris [Chris 2] se vuelva bueno de a poquito. En un momento Peter mata a alguien y descubre que es el demonio de la muerte. [Su hermano, Nick, es en cambio el de la Vida. El poder de Peter es matar con un solo toque, el de Nick el de resucitar, pero Nick solo puede salvar a tantas personas como Peter mate]**

**Mientras tanto Barbas manda al otro Peter [Peter 2 ] con el Chris bueno, y mientras está con él este Peter [antes malo] se va volviendo bueno también.**

**Empieza a llover sangre y otros presagios del fin del mundo, porque las dos realidades, la buena y la mala, han dejado de estar en equilibrio. **

**Los dos Chris se juntan en la misma dimensión y se unen para matar a Barbas, para defender a sus familias y sus universos. **

**Tenemos a parte otro personaje, que se llama Paul. Paul empezó siendo un matón que acosaba a Nick. Luego se descubrió que también tenía magia, y poco a poco sabemos que su familia sufrió una gran tragedia y que su padre no podía tocarle porque por cuestiones mágicas si le tocaba le hacía daño. Paul tiene un poder muy chulo, que es viajar en el tiempo. Ah, y es el protegido de Chris. **

**Paul viaja en el tiempo para que se cumpla una profecía [¿Qué que profecía? Bueno, no voy a explicarlo todo en este resumen! Para eso ya están los capítulos si algo no queda claro xD Solo diré que como TODAS las profecías de TODAS las historias de fantasía del mundo mundial, la interpretan mal] y se convierte en el director del orfanato donde crecieron Nick y Peter años atrás. Qué cosas ¿no? Ah, y conoce a la madre de los gemelos, una demonio malvada no tan malvada. **

**Peter 1 tenía los poderes de Chris [porque se los había robado, ya que su poder mágico era quitar los poderes de los demás] y agarra a Barbas y se tira de un puente con él. Sin embargo no puede orbitar y muere en la caída. **

**Derrotan a Barbas (¡por fin!). Y bueno, como Peter había muerto como un héroe para que todos pudieran vivir, le someten a un Juicio Divino y le permiten volver a la vida, pero tiene que elegir si volver como un ángel o un demonio. Peter dice que como un ángel y vuelve medio loco en plan Angel Vengador y se pone a matar a todo el mundo, porque murió lleno de rencor, rabia y dolor, y con la cabeza echa un lío, y no era así como debía morir y tampoco debía convertirse en un ángel. Entre esas personas a las que mata, asesina a su queridísimo tío Thomas. **

**Y en este punto, en el que todo parece una novela trágica, Nick despierta y se da cuenta de que todo, desde que Peter se corta con el cuchillo, no era más que una visión [de Victoria, su prima, que es un oráculo y ve el futuro, o mejor dicho "todos los futuros posibles"]. Nick se da cuenta de las cosas terribles que pasan a raíz de que Peter viaje mundo 2, así que cierra el portal, impidiendo la llegada de Chris 2…..y haciendo que su hermano se muera. Aunque esta vez, muere de forma diferente… porque muere matándose a sí mismo….**

**Y aquí terminó todo. Chan chan chan….**

**¿Volverá a tener opción de elegir? ¿Podrá volver como ángel o como demonio? Y de ser así…¿qué elegirá?**

**\- The answer, my friend, is blowin in the wind.**

**\- Que no, que eso es una canción de Bod Dylan.**

**\- Ah. Pues entonces, la respuesta está en las líneas de debajo -.-**

**CAPÍTULO 1: El rey del infierno**

\- Nicholas, sal de la cama de una vez. No voy a repetírtelo.

Nick resopló y se tapó la cara con la almohada, pero la voz de Chris sonaba a que era el último aviso, así que acabó por medio sentarse sobre el colchón. Le miró lleno de rabia por sacarle de entre las sábanas donde estaba tan a gusto, pero entonces recordó a qué venían esas prisas: el Consejo de Ancianos les había convocado debido a… pues básicamente a que él había cambiado las reglas del juego, cambiando el futuro de Peter y el de toda su familia.

Una avalancha de recuerdos asaltó a Nick mientras luchaba contra la pereza. Esa horrible sensación mientras estaba inconsciente, al ver cómo el mundo se destruía por culpa de las malas decisiones de su hermano, y de todos en general. Ese dolor sobrenatural cuando perdió a su hermano gemelo. Todo ese dolor que en suma solo había sentido él, porque los demás no habían compartido sus visiones. Los demás sólo habían visto como Peter se suicidaba. Costaba creer que hubieran conseguido ser de nuevo una familia normal, con planes de boda y un nuevo hermano en camino.

El día en que Peter decidió cortarse con un cuchillo todo fue una locura… Nick tardó dos horas en lograr que su padre le escuchara. Todo lo que Chris podía hacer era llorar sobre el cadáver de su hijo, porque Leo llegó demasiado tarde y él no tenía sus poderes, ya que Peter se los había quitado antes de morir. Era un hombre desquiciado, fuera de sí, que no podía creerse lo que había pasado. Quizá por eso estuvo predispuesto a creer a Nick cuando logró explicarse, y contarle todo lo que había visto en su larga visión.

\- Peter estará bien, papá. Lo sé. Lo sabría de no ser así.

De alguna manera, Chris se aferró a esas palabras para sobrevivir, pero en verdad no estuvo vivo hasta que, horas después, una luz roja se apoderó de su salón.

***** dos meses atrás *****

_Aquella luz era demasiado intensa, hacía daño a los ojos…Christopher tuvo que cerrarlos. Él había visto esa tonalidad carmesí en algún lado, pero era incapaz de recordar dónde. Tampoco quería recordarlo, no quería pensar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su pequeño…su niño…su…_

_\- Peter…_

_Ese rojo. Ese rojo era el color de los ojos de Vraskor…de Peter…_

_Chris abrió los ojos. Ante él tenía un ser salido del mismísimo infierno, con un aspecto amenazante y un cierto atractivo morboso pese a tener más de bestia que de humano. Chris jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a un demonio. _

_\- Peter…_

_Sin pensar en el riesgo que corría al hacer algo así, sin fijarse en las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo y en otros peligros disuasorios, Chris corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirse más grande cuando abrazaba a su pequeño, pero en aquella situación el pequeño era él. Se sentía diminuto en comparación a aquella mole musculada, pero además se sentía pequeño también como ser humano, ya que de aquella criatura emanaba un enorme poder._

_Tal fue el dolor de pensar que había perdido a su hijo que a Chris no le hubiera importado que Peter se quedara así para siempre. Sin embargo, sintió un inmenso alivio cuando le vio poco a poco recuperar la forma del chico pálido de ojos azules y pelo rizado al que tanto amaba. _

_\- Papá…_

_Así que Nick había tenido razón. Peter iba a volver, porque sólo había ido a cumplir su destino._

***** en la actualidad *****

Nick sacudió la cabeza, para borrar de su mente la imagen amenazadora de su hermano en forma demoníaca. Sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a verle así, y que él mismo podía llegar a ser igual de amenazador, pero aún le costaba asociar la idea de "Peter" con aquello en lo que se había convertido.

\- ¿En qué piensas hijo?

\- En Peter. Tú tienes suerte, papá. Tú no viviste lo que podría haber pasado… Lo que me enseñó Victoria…Por más veces que te lo cuente nunca lo entenderás. Parecía tan…real. Todo iba mal… todo… Es como si yo hubiera vivido algunas semanas que…vosotros no. No me imagino cómo tiene que sentirse Paul con todo eso de los viajes en el tiempo. Vivir años enteros en lo que para otras personas sólo es un segundo…

Nick siguió hablando, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Chris no le estaba prestando atención. Tenía la mirada perdida y su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

\- ¿En qué piensas tú? – preguntó Nick.

\- En Paul.

Nick agachó la cabeza. Cuando le contó a los involucrados lo que había visto gracias a Victoria, no todo el mundo se lo tomó igual. Paul entendió que el señor Wright y él eran la misma persona, y que si él no viajaba al pasado no habría nadie para cuidar a Nick y Peter en su época de bebés. Un día Chris fue a visitar al que era su cargo y casi su ahijado en lo que a magia se refería, y se encontró con que aquella mañana se había despedido de su familia y había emprendido un viaje a un pasado doloroso.

Los gemelos se culpaban de la desaparición de Paul, y a decir verdad la familia de Paul también les culpaba. Pese a saber dónde estaba, todos actuaban a veces como si estuviera muerto. Al fin y al cabo, en su época Paul era ya un hombre entrado en años, cuando apenas debía rozar la veintena. Nicholas aún no había ido a verle. No se atrevía, no sabía qué decir: para él sólo habían pasado dos meses, y para Paul diecisiete años.

\- ¿Aún no has encontrado la manera de devolverle su vida? – le preguntó Nick a su padre. Chris había estado trabajando en cómo devolverle los años que el tiempo le había quitado. Paul podía cambiar su aspecto para aparentar ser más viejo, pero aunque volviera a la normalidad, los diecisiete años que habían pasado nadie se los podría quitar.

\- Aún no hemos terminado de volver a la nuestra, Nick – suspiró Chris. – Con suerte hoy pongamos punto y final a un gran capítulo. Si es que tu hermano se digna a aparecer.

Nick suspiró. La buena noticia es que estaba vivo. La mala, que apenas le veían el pelo. Se sentía culpable por demasiadas cosas que no había llegado a hacer, y por las que sí había hecho. Al menos eso era lo que Chris se pensaba: que Peter iba a pasear por ahí, para despejar su mente. Que estar en casa le traía malos recuerdos. Nick, en cambio, sabía o más bien intuía la verdad. Sabía que se pasaba el tiempo transformándose, para dominar su verdadera identidad.

Peter había vuelto transformado en demonio. En un demonio completo. Podía adoptar forma humana, pero eso no cambiaba lo que era, ni lo que podía hacer. Chris le había prohibido transformarse estando solo, pero Nick sabía que Peter no lo podía evitar, y que no deseaba ser visto en aquella forma.

Mientras Nick bajaba a desayunar, Peter volvía de su "paseo matutino". Comieron casi en silencio. Leo se había quedado a dormir con sus abuelos, porque Chris no quería que les acompañara a la audiencia con los ancianos.

\- El que cambió las cosas fui yo – dijo Nick – Yo usé las visiones que me enseñó Victoria para cambiar lo que tenía que pasar. Vosotros no tenéis por qué ir.

\- Ni sueñes que te dejaré ir solo, Nick.

\- Lo mismo digo, y más teniendo en cuenta que el futuro que cambiaste es el mío, y menos mal – añadió Peter.

No dijeron nada más, y cuando estuvieron listos fue el momento de partir. Christopher les orbitó al hogar de los Ancianos y deseó que acabaran pronto, con el menor número de inconvenientes. Chris no se sorprendió de no ver a su padre ahí: no le dejarían participar en el juicio de su propio nieto.

La audiencia duró sólo unos minutos. Tuvieron una oportunidad de defenderse, pero tampoco había mucho que decir. Nick alegó que no iba a permitir que su familia se destruyera, y que si Peter iba a morir igual, al menos ellos habían elegido el cómo. Los Ancianos dijeron que cada cosa debe suceder a su tiempo, y que ellos no podían decidir cambiar el futuro. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que se reunieron para deliberar.

\- Cuánto tardan – dijo Nick, al cabo de un rato.

\- La verdad es que sí – reconoció Chris, nervioso.

Los Ancianos salieron por fin, para dar su veredicto. Les echaron una mirada solemne y seria, que ponía los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Os vais a quedar ahí como pasmarotes o vais a decir algo? – soltó Nick, carcomido por la impaciencia.

\- Recuerda con quien hablas, chico.

\- Llevo dos meses esperando para saber si me van a quitar los poderes, me ver en una cárcel mágica, o qué. No me queda paciencia.

\- Ya te dije que no hay cárceles mágicas, Nick… - dijo Chris, pero no estaba mucho más tranquilo que él.

\- Conservarás tus poderes – declararon los Ancianos.

La sonrisa de Nick fue gigantesca.

\- ¿De verdad? Entonces ¿ya está? ¿Ya podemos irnos? - preguntó Chris. Conocía demasiado bien a los Ancianos como para creer que les habían convocado solo para decir que no pasaba nada.

\- No. Aún queda un asunto que tratar, en lo concerniente a Peter.

\- ¿Uh? - se extrañó el aludido.

\- Ahora eres un demonio completo…

\- Un demonio bueno. Un demonio que conserva su alma, vosotros os asegurasteis de eso – intervino Chris, temeroso de que la tomaran con su niño.

\- Precisamente. Eso hace de él alguien muy especial.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir?

\- El inframundo sigue necesitando alguien que lo gobierne. – declararon los Ancianos.

El primero en entenderlo fue Chris, y apenas pudo creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que el hijo de un Haliwell, el sobrino del Dos Veces Bendito, el hijo de un luz blanca…fuera a ser el rey del infierno?

\- ¡NO! – gritó – Él no. Ya os habéis llevado demasiado de mi familia. ¡Vuestro estúpido plan casi lo mata! Planificasteis su vida entera, pero ya no más. Ni un solo minuto más.

\- No tiene elección.

\- ¡Sí la tiene! Peter, no les escuches…

Pero Peter dio un paso adelante y se fijó en un papel que le ofrecían.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un contrato. Un conjuro. Firmarlo te convertirá en el rey del inframundo, pero si haces daño a un inocente, perderás todos tus poderes….y la vida.

\- ¡NO LO FIRMES! ¡NO LO FIRMES! – gritó Chris.

Pero Peter no le hizo caso.

Christopher le echó una mirada de fuego que haría temblar a cualquiera. Incluso al rey del infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: LECCIONES DE SEGURIDAD**

A Christopher aún le escocían los ojos. Después de que Peter firmara aquél contrato, lo cegó una luz potente y poderosa que deslumbró a todos los presentes. Era como si el universo quisiera constatar que lo que acababa de pasar era algo grande.

Chris no puso evitar recordar todo lo que habían recorrido hasta llegar ahí. Cómo sus hijos descubrieron que existía la magia. Cómo habían descubierto que ellos también la tenían. Cómo Peter había creído que su deber era exterminar a los demonios….y ahora era su rey.

Un rey demoníaco que si cometía un error podía pagarlo con su vida. En otro tiempo, Chris hubiera dicho "mi hijo jamás matará a un inocente". Pero había visto demasiadas cosas, y había entendido que uno no siempre tiene el control de la situación cuando hay magia de por medio.

En cualquier caso, ese contrato era un error. Christopher aún no podía creer que Peter lo hubiera firmado. ¡Él le dijo que no! ¡Le dijo que no lo firmara! ¿Acaso ahora lo que él dijera no iba a contar para nada?

Aquellos dos últimos meses habían sido extraños. Todo había sido muy difícil, así que Chris había dejado pasar algunas cosas. Pequeñas peleas que fingía no ver y otros asuntos por los que normalmente les habría regañado. No quería ser el malo después de tantas emociones, y tantas subidas y bajadas. Pero tal vez sus hijos lo habían malinterpretado y ahora se pensaban que podían hacer lo que les diera la gana.

O tal vez solo fuera Peter, tan sumamente poderoso que la opinión de su padre de pronto no le importaba.

Chris había tenido la esperanza de que al volver de la muerte su hijo fuera un luz blanca, como él. Pero aquél no era su destino, y tuvo que aceptar que fuera un demonio. Demonio o no, seguía siendo su hijo, y él le dijo que no firmara aquél papel.

Cuando llegaron a casa Nick estaba muy callado, asimilando aquella novedad, y Peter tenía una expresión perdida en la mirada, como si se sintiera extraño en su propio cuerpo. Chris en cambio estaba furioso.

\- ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACER ESO?

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Peter, algo impactado por aquél grito, dirigido claramente hacia él.

\- Sí, exacto, papá. ¡PAPÁ! Tu padre. El mismo que te dijo que no firmaras eso. Cuando yo digo que no…

\- ….es no. Sí, esa me la sé. Pero no esta vez. – cortó Peter, lo que no contribuyo a tranquilizar a Chris. Ese tono ligeramente altanero era más propio de Nick que de él.

\- ¿Y SI LO SABES, POR QUÉ NO HICISTE CASO?

\- No era decisión tuya. Era algo que sólo me incumbía a mí.

\- ¿Qué solo…? ¿Pero tú te crees que aquí cada uno va por su lado? ¡Somos una familia! ¡Claro que me incumbe cuando decides hacer algo estúpido que puede costarte la vida!

\- ¡No pienso matar a nadie así que no correré ningún peligro!

\- ¡Disculpa si no te creo después de haber visto como te desangrabas delante de mí!

Christopher se arrepintió nada más decirlo, porque sabía que esas palabras le harían daño a Peter, pero era algo que tenía atragantado, como una espina clavada que se tenía que sacar. ¿Cómo le pedía que no se preocupara, cómo le decía que no iba a correr peligro cuando él le había visto morir…cuando le había visto suicidarse?

No había palabras para describir el miedo que sentía cada vez que recordaba aquello. Todas las noches tenía pesadillas con lo mismo.

Peter le miró muy dolido, y poco a poco su expresión herida se fue transformando en una de enfado.

\- ¿ME LO VAS A RECORDAR TODA LA VIDA? - chilló.

\- ¡PUES NO LO SÉ, PORQUE DUDO QUE A MÍ, A TUS HERMANOS, O A CUALQUIERA SE LES OLVIDE! – replicó Chris, gritando también, con las emociones a flor de piel. Después se dijo que debía mantener la calma, y respiró hondo para dejar de gritar. – No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, porque no puedo hacer eso. Me preocuparé siempre, por todos vosotros.

\- Pero más de mí ¿no? ¿Es eso? ¿Temes que haga alguna locura?

\- ¡Eso ya lo hiciste al firmar ese maldito papel! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos las consecuencias de lo que has hecho! El inframundo nunca ha tenido nadie que lo gobierne… Hablamos de demonios aquí. Seres despiadados que podrían matarte en cuanto cierres los ojos, solo para poder ocupar tu puesto.

\- ….Te olvidas de que Nick y yo somos demonios también.

\- Sois diferentes. Nick es medio demonio y tú…tú tienes alma.

\- Los demonios tienen hijos como las personas. Me niego a pensar que nacen ya malvados. Me niego a pensar que no se pueda conseguir nada bueno de ellos. Voy a pensar en una manera de…

\- No, tú no vas a pensar nada – cortó Chris – Llamaré al abuelo y buscaremos una forma de anular ese contrato….

\- Tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver - replicó Peter.

\- ¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma! ¡Precisamente es lo que quiero evitar! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡QUIERO EVITAR QUE TE MUERAS! ¡OTRA VEZ!

\- Deja de gritar….estás medio histérico… mejor me voy a dar una vuelta y hablamos cuando estés más calmado.

\- ¡No, de eso nada! ¡Se acabaron los paseos para ti, y no vuelvas a llamarme histérico!

\- Pues no te portes como uno. ¿Ahora estoy encerrado? No vas a impedirme ir a donde me corresponde.

Christopher entrecerró un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué lugar sería ese?

\- Ya lo sabes. El inframundo. El hogar de los de mi especie.

\- ¡TU HOGAR ESTÁ AQUÍ CONMIGO!

\- ¡YA SÉ QUE SÍ, COÑO! ¡PERO NO PUEDO OBVIAR LO QUE SOY! ¡VOY A IR ALLÍ Y NO PUEDES IMPEDÍRMELO!

Chris se acercó a su hijo, le agarró del brazo, y le dio una palmada fuerte sobre el pantalón.

PLAS

\- ¿Quieres ver cómo sí puedo? PLAS No me grites ni me hables así. PLAS No vas a ir a ningún lado, Peter, y menos a ese…nido de serpientes….

\- ¡ESE NIDO DE SERPIENTES COMO TÚ LO LLAMAS TIENE RESPUESTAS SOBRE MI MADRE Y SOBRE LO QUE SOY! ¡PÉGAME CUANTO QUIERAS PERO LLEVO SEMANAS LLENDO ALLÍ Y PIENSO VOLVER!

Peter echó a correr escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo. Chris respiró hondo para contener los deseos de estrangularlo. Sentía los ojos de Nick clavados en él como los de un inquisidor.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que no creí que Peter pudiera reaccionar así, y hablarte de esa manera – dijo Nick, con algo de tristeza – Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

\- No han cambiado tanto, Nick. Tu hermano sigue siendo tu hermano, sigue siendo él mismo, pero tiene que enfrentarse a cosas muy complicadas. Si algo he aprendido es que cuando se pone tan rabioso lo que en realidad está ocultando es su miedo. Algo que también haces tú, por cierto.

\- Tal vez….

Chris se acercó a darle un abrazo reconfortante. Sabía que Peter no era el único con problemas. Nick había sido el que compartió las visiones de Victoria, y ver aquellos sucesos hipotéticos tan horribles no tuvo que ser fácil. Chris no era el único que tenía pesadillas.

\- ¿Por qué no pones algo en la tele, y vas pensando en algo rico que hagamos de comer, mm? ¿Te apetece?

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Chris le dedicó una sonrisa, confirmando lo que él mismo había dicho: las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. A su hijo aún le gustaba cocinar con él.

Algo más tranquilo, subió a hablar con Peter. Esperó unos segundos al otro lado de la puerta a ver qué se escuchaba, pero solo le llegaba el sonido del silencio, así que finalmente se decidió a abrir.

Peter estaba sentado en su cama y parecía mucho más tranquilo que antes de subir.

\- Siento haberte hablado así… - murmuró. – Lo siento mucho.

Pese a todo, Chris no pudo evitar sonreír. Escuchar esa disculpa en labios de Peter, con esa expresión alicaída y esos ojos brillantes le demostró que, demonio o no, aquél seguía siendo su niño inseguro y bueno, capaz de darse cuenta de cuando se equivocaba y de enmendarlo.

\- Te creo, Pete. Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo enfadar.

\- También siento haber firmado tan…impulsivamente….pero en verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ni de haber ido al inframundo.…es lo que soy, papá…

\- Ese lugar es peligroso.

\- Muchas cosas lo son….

\- ¡Esto más! ¡Y ahora me entero que has estado yendo desde hace semanas!

\- Si no lo sabías era porque no querías saberlo…. Mentirías si me dices que no sospechaste ni un poco.

\- No quería creer que eras tan inconsciente.

Peter agachó la cabeza. A Chris le gustó ver que ya no le replicaba. Suspiró, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- Tesoro…perderte…aunque fuera solo por un rato…..pensar que no iba a volver a verte más, ha sido la cosa más dolorosa que me ha pasado nunca. Tienes que entender que me aterre pensar que puedo perderte de nuevo.

\- Yo… lo de ese día…

\- Lo que pasó, pasó, Pete. Pero haré lo que pueda y más para que no pase de nuevo. Y eso incluye ponerme algo duro en lo que respecta a la seguridad.

\- Y supongo que eso implica que estoy frito por haber firmado eso y haber ido al inframundo.

\- Ya sabía yo que tenía un hijo muy inteligente.

\- Hace mucho que no me castigas – protestó Peter, poniendo una expresión muy parecida a un puchero - ¿No podríamos seguir así? Ya me diste tres palmadas abajo.

Peter se venía muy tierno así, pero Chris tuvo que sobreponerse a eso.

\- Escúchame, Peter. Jamás te castigué por lo que pasó hace dos meses porque consideré que todo había sido demasiado intenso, y quise creer que no volverías a hacer algo como eso de nuevo. Pero lo de hoy me ha demostrado que sigues sin tener el más mínimo aprecio por ti mismo; sin preocuparte por lo que te pueda pasar. Si tú no vas a hacerlo, yo lo haré por los dos.

Peter suspiró, convencido de que no era posible hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión, y se puso de pie, únicamente para colocarse tumbado sobre las piernas de Chris. Sabía perfectamente cómo iba aquello y solo quería que acabase cuanto antes.

\- Buen intento, Pete, pero esos pantalones van abajo.

\- Jo….papi…

Haciendo oídos sordos al "papi", Chris le incorporó y le bajó la ropa.

\- Debería ir a por el cepillo, así que ni te molestes en protestar.

A partir de ese segundo, Peter se quedó en silencio. Se dejó tumbar de nuevo y no opuso ninguna resistencia. Tampoco acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Christopher sabía que Peter era ahora más fuerte. Más fuerte que él, y que cualquier persona, porque era un demonio, y no cualquier demonio, sino un demonio bestia muy poderoso. Sabía que era más fuerte, y que por tanto si le castigaba con su mano iba a sentir poco más que caricias, pero se negaba a emplear más fuerza que de costumbre en aquello. Siempre se había tratado de dejar una impresión, no de hacerle daño o de golpearle con fuerza.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Peter se revolvió mucho, y Chris tuvo que parar para sujetarle.

\- Estáte quieto – dijo, tratando de sonar firme, pero no duro.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

\- Au….ya papá….ya….

\- Peter. Ambos sabemos que bajar a ese lugar es peligroso, y merece más que unas pocas palmadas. Apenas estoy empezando, hijo.

\- Pero me estás dando…snif…muy fuerte.

\- Para nada.

Chris estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos ante lo que consideró una actitud infantil y un intento de manipulación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Peter no mentía: realmente estaba llorando, tratando de que no se le notara. Tal vez estaba sensible. Motivos para estarlo no le faltaban.

Chris decidió darse prisa en terminar aquello.

\- No quiero que bajes allí nunca más.

\- Pe…

\- Déjame terminar. Sé que alguna vez tendrás que ir. No soy idiota. Sé que eres un demonio y aunque pienses que no, estoy bien con eso. Te lo dije más de una vez: yo te querré siempre, seas lo que seas. Sé lo que eres, acepto lo que eres, y entiendo lo que implica. Pero si tienes que bajar ahí, no será tu solo, y no será a escondidas. Yo iré contigo.

\- Snif….

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

\- Ay….au…papá….ya, por favor….

\- Tu abuelo y yo buscaremos el modo de anular ese contrato y nunca más volverás a hacer algo como eso. Si te digo que no hagas algo no lo haces, y ¡más si se trata de firmar un contrato que puede implicar tu muerte!

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Peter empezó a llorar con demasiada fuerza, y Chris se alarmó un poco. Se detuvo y dejó su mano sobre la espalda de su hijo, en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante. Sabía que Peter lloraba muchas veces por causas emocionales más que físicas así que intentó buscar qué podía ser.

\- No me enfadé por que seas un demonio ¿entiendes? No tengas miedo de eso. Eres mi hijo, y eres perfecto tal y como eres. Sé que estás asustado, que ese contrato te asusta y que creíste que debías firmarlo. Tu abuelo y yo lo solucionaremos. – le susurró, acariciándole la nuca, pero Peter no dejaba de llorar.

Christopher le incorporó y le subió la ropa. Le ofreció luego un hueco entre sus brazos, el cual Peter aceptó efusivamente, lanzándose a ellos sin dejar de llorar.

\- Me ha dolido mucho – se quejó. Sonaba sincero.

\- ¿De verdad? Pero…si ahora eres más fuerte.

\- Snif. Pues me dolió.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya…..Ya está, ya pasó. Por eso hay que hacer caso ¿eh?

Enredó los dedos en el espeso pelo rizado de su hijo, y disfrutó de tenerle así, junto a él, mimoso, sano y salvo. Le dio un beso y le miró a los ojos.

\- Te quiero, Peter. Te quiero mucho.

El chico se acurrucó en su pecho, y cerró los ojos, escondiéndose en el huequecito del cuello de Chris.

\- Y yo a ti… - susurró.

**N.A.: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡que gran reacogida! **  
**Los capítulos van a ser más o menos cortos para asegurarme de que actualizo a menudo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: HIPERSENSIBILIDAD**

El mundo mágico y el mundo mortal no eran en el fondo tan diferentes. Había reglas universales que tenían que cumplirse en los dos ámbitos. Si en el mundo mortal alguien quiere romper un contrato, tendrá que pagar una penalización económica o legal. Del mismo modo, si alguien quería romper un contrato en el mundo mágico, tendría que pagar un precio. Y algunos contratos, eran simplemente irrompibles. Por más que buscaron, leyeron e investigaron entre cada uno de los libros de la escuela de magia, ni Chris ni su padre pudieron encontrar una forma de anular el contrato que Peter había firmado. Lo peor de todo es que Chris parecía ser el único de su familia que pensaba que aquello estaba mal, que era un error, y que Peter jamás debía ocupar el puesto que le habían asignado.

\- Cariño, sé que no te gusta, pero si hacemos caso a todas las cosas que han pasado, este parece ser el destino de mi nieto – dijo Piper, tratando de animar a Chris, que estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, desesperado de pura frustración e impotencia.

\- ¿Su destino? ¿Gobernar esa cloaca? Olvidas que es mi hijo, mamá. El hijo de un medio luz blanca, y el nieto de un Anciano y de una Embrujada. ¿Cómo va a ser su destino ser el jefe supremo de las criaturas a las que debemos combatir?

\- Tal vez, para que ya no tengamos que combatirlas.

Es su vida lo que está en juego, mamá – insistió Christopher, porque todos parecían estar olvidando ese detalle.

Su verdadero problema no era el contacto con los demonios, porque gracias a los gemelos había aprendido algo que en verdad ya sabía: que no todo es blanco o negro, incluso en la magia. Que nacer de una forma no te obliga a ser una cosa o hacer otra. Que todo el mundo tenía elección, incluso los demonios. Entendía que podía haber bondad en todos los seres humanos y en todas las criaturas del planeta, y aunque nunca formaría parte de un club de fans demoníaco, no tenía tanto prejuicios como meses atrás. Lo que tenía era un miedo terrible a perder a su hijo. A perderlo de nuevo.

\- Peter no va a matar a nadie, Chris. Me da igual lo que Victoria viera en aquella premonición: eso no pasó, y Peter, el Peter de ahora, el que vive contigo, el que vemos todos los días, no es capaz de matar a nadie.

\- Pero sí a sí mismo. Tu no le viste, mamá…. Estaba… lleno de sangre. Era todo… como en una película de terror…. Sólo que era real….

\- Si a ti te dijeran que la única forma de evitar que tu familia entera se destruya es que tú mueras, lo harías sin dudarlo. No le estoy justificando, lo que mi nieto hizo fue una tontería y de verdad creo que debería retomar sus visitas con el psicólogo. Pero eso no es incompatible con el hecho de que cumpla la misión que le han asignado.

\- ¡Tiene diecisiete años, su única misión tendría que ser acabar el colegio! No quiero esto para mis hijos, mamá…

\- Lo sé, cariño. Una parte de mí deseo que tus hermanos y tú nacierais sin poderes. Pero las cosas son así, y lo único que un padre mágico puede hacer es lo mismo que cualquier otro: proteger a sus hijos con todas sus armas.

Christopher suspiró, resignado, y dejó la mirada fija en un punto de su desván, que era donde se encontraba, en compañía de su madre.

\- ¿Chris? - llamó Piper, después de un rato, al verle tan abstraído. Se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando su hijo.

\- ¿Crees que hice mal en castigarle? – preguntó Chris, volviendo sus ojos hacia ella.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Peter. Por firmar el contrato.

\- Chris, es tu hijo…. Yo en eso no me quiero meter…

\- Vamos, mamá. Será mi hijo pero bien que le regañas cuando crees que lo merece. En esta casa no existe el "no me quiero meter". Cuando murió Bianca, siempre que metía la pata con Leo no dudabas un segundo en echarme la bronca, como buena abuela defensora.

Piper pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Tal vez todo esto fuera lo que debía pasar, pero no debió hacerlo tan impulsivamente. Tendría que haberlo pensado y consultado con nosotros. Y Nick me dijo que había estado bajando al inframundo. Estaba actuando impulsivamente, y había que ponerle un alto. Creo que hiciste lo que debías.

\- Una parte de mí se siente como el padre que le dice a su hijo "no puedes estudiar tal cosa" porque tiene otros planes para él. Esto no es igual, pero se parece. No quiero que Peter piense que yo quería que fuera un luz blanca, y que me molesta que en vez de eso sea un demonio….

\- ¿Te molesta?

Christopher se miró las manos. Se analizó cada poro de la piel y las uñas recién cortadas, aunque era difícil decir si estaba prestando o no atención a los detalles.

\- Pensé que sería peor. Pensé… En realidad no parece que sea un demonio. Sigue siendo mi niño, y mientras lo sea, yo estoy bien. Mi único miedo es perderle.

\- Entonces no tengas tanto problema, Chris. Sólo sé su padre, como lo vienes siendo hasta ahora. Demuéstrale que nada ha cambiado. Que estás ahí para él, en las buenas y en las malas, y eso incluye corregirle si mete la pata…

Chris asintió, algo más convencido. Toda su seguridad como padre se había desestabilizado en el momento en el que dos adolescentes entraron en su vida, y cada día tenía algo que aprender al respecto de cómo tratarlos. Todo se había vuelto más y más complicado cuando además apareció el factor magia.

Le dio vueltas a lo que había dicho su madre durante un rato, y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón.

\- He estado pensando en dejar la casa – dijo de pronto, confesando algo que había estado pensando las últimas semanas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debí hacerlo cuando murió Bianca… todo está impregnado de ella, lleno de recuerdos… Ahora además se suman otros recuerdos dolorosos, como todo lo que pasó. Y en esta casa se siente la… magia… Quiero darles a mis hijos la oportunidad de crecer como niños y adolescentes normales. Quiero una casa en una urbanización, con un jardín, un perro, y ningún desván con pociones, bolas de cristal y elementos mágicos. Además… ahora que está Amy… sería una buena forma de volver a empezar.

Christopher observó a su madre, a ver cómo se tomaba su revelación. Esa casa había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones, y siempre había vivido un Halliwell en ella. Sus padres se la habían dado en herencia aún en vida cuando se casó, y desde entonces había sido suya, a pesar de que era muy grande para vivir solo él, su mujer y su hijo, y se quedó más grande aún tras la muerte de su esposa.

\- Me parece… bien.

\- Por supuesto, no la vendería. Eso ni se me pasó por la cabeza. Esconde demasiados secretos mágicos, y lo que hay bajo el suelo del sótano es simplemente demasiado peligroso para que ningún mortal viva aquí… He pensado que a Wyatt le podría gustar vivir aquí.

\- Lo mejor sería que se la quedaran Melinda y Thomas. Son los que más la necesitan, y así viviría en la misma ciudad, por fin…

\- Pero… su trabajo….

\- Algo me dice que dentro de poco lo va a dejar – respondió Piper, con una sonrisa chispeante. Christopher la miró con curiosidad, instándola a que se explicara. – Se supone que no debo decirlo….Oh, está bien…. Tú no eres el único que va a darme otro nieto.

Christopher tardó unos instantes en entenderlo.

\- ¿Mel está embarazada?

\- Ahá. Y con cuatro hijos, ella misma dice que necesita pasar más tiempo en casa. Thomas puede montar un gimnasio de boxeo aquí y ella… tal vez encuentre algo a medio tiempo.

\- ….¿Necesitan tanto el dinero? Wyatt y yo…

\- Ya sabes que no aceptará vuestra ayuda. Pensará que es caridad, y tu hermana es muy orgullosa. Thomas lo es aún más.

Christopher suspiró, conociendo lo cabezotas que eran su hermana y su cuñado. Se alegró de que fueran a vivir más cerca, a pesar de que con sus poderes pudiera estar en otra ciudad en pocos segundos.

\- ¿Crees que les gustará la idea? No sé si Thomas se sienta muy a gusto aquí…

\- Creo que Thomas empieza a estar más acostumbrado a la magia de lo que le gustaría.

Chris sonrió un poco, y abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró enseguida al escuchar un grito del piso de abajo. Amy y sus hijos estaban allí, y Chris bajó corriendo para ver qué había pasado, con los sentidos alerta como había aprendido en sus muchos años de mago y en sus ocho como padre.

El grito había venido de la habitación de Peter. Cuando entró, Chris se encontró en ella un cuadro curioso. Su hijo de ocho años estaba de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Peter como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Peter, en cambio, estaba sentado en el suelo con aspecto de estar adolorido y frotándose el pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Chris, algo más calmado al ver que nadie corría ningún peligro.

Ninguno de sus hijos parecía dispuesto a responderle. Chris estaba a punto de llamar a Nick para ver si él sabía algo, pero Piper, que había bajado tras él, decidió intervenir.

\- Vuestro padre os ha hecho una pregunta. – dijo con voz seria. Piper sabía poner un tono autoritario que prácticamente obligaba a cualquiera a hacer lo que le pedía.

Peter miró a Leo a ver si éste decía algo, pero el niño parecía demasiado impactado para hablar.

\- Quería abrir el Arca – explicó Peter. El Arca era una caja metálica que Peter había adquirido como parte de sus nuevas responsabilidades. Dentro de ella estaban los nombres de todos los demonios y le habían advertido que nadie debía abrirla, porque conocer el nombre de un demonio te daba mucho poder sobre él.

\- Leo, ya te dijimos que no puedes hacer eso – regañó Chris, algo cansado de la curiosidad inquieta de su niño, que siempre tenía que hurgarlo todo.

\- No iba a abrirla… Solo quería verla…. –se defendió.

\- Ibas a abrirla – replicó Peter – Y yo traté de impedírtelo y…. me empujaste. – dijo, frotándose el pecho nuevamente – Me dolió – exclamó, más sorprendido que acusatorio.

\- Tu hermano es mucho más pequeño que tú, Peter, no creo que te haya hecho daño…

\- Lo sé, pero… me dolió…

Chris solo necesitó mirar en los ojos de Peter para saber que estaba diciendo la verdad. Supuestamente al ser un demonio completo tendría que ser más fuerte que nunca, y sin embargo parecía más débil de lo que jamás había sido.

Chris intercambió una mirada con su madre, esperando que ella pudiera explicar aquello. Piper parecía tan desconcertada como él, así que lo anotó a la lista de las cosas de las que tenía que encargarse, y decidió ocuparse de lo que podía resolver en ese momento.

\- Leo, ven aquí.

Leo se acercó a él a pasitos cortos.

\- No quería hacerle daño, papi - gimoteó el niño, aún asimilando que había derribado a su hermano mayor con tan solo un empujón.

\- Yo sé, pequeño. Pero de todos modos sabes que no está bien empujar ¿eh? Ni tocar cosas que no son tuyas, y que te han dicho que no se tocan.

Leo puso un puchero y asintió. Parecía entender que había obrado mal, pero cuando Chris le agarró del brazo salió corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de Piper.

\- ¡Abu, Abu, no dejes que me pegue!

Chris estaba seguro de que Leo nunca antes había pedido la ayuda de su abuela en una situación así, porque no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes ese nudo en el pecho, al pensar que su hijo le consideraba peligroso. Tal vez era que estaba demasiado sensible, y estaba sobrerreaccionando al hecho de que Leo quisiera escaparse de un castigo.

Piper pareció notar su debate interno y tomó una decisión. Correspondió al abrazo que Leo le pedía, pero bajó la mano un par de veces justo encima del pantalón del pequeño:

PLAS PLAS

\- Ya escuchaste a tu padre, cariño. – regañó Piper con suavidad. Leo la miró sintiéndose traicionado, sin llegar a llorar porque en verdad no le había dolido. Aceptó el abrazo que su abuela le ofrecía y luego se dejó acariciar por su padre.

\- Ya no vale castigar más – dijo Leo, por si acaso Chris tenía segundas intenciones.

\- Renacuajo descarado y con suerte – murmuró Chris, y alzó en brazos a su hijo hasta levantarle por encima suyo – Pídele perdón a Peter.

\- Perdón Peter.

\- No pasa nada, enano – dijo Peter, conteniendo una sonrisa porque el enano siempre salía bien parado de los líos en los que se metía.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: ENTRENAMIENTO**

En la familia Halliwell, los brujos y brujas en crecimiento no recibían exactamente un "entrenamiento". Estaba la escuela de magia, donde aprendían cosas "por las buenas", pero mayormente todo lo que sabían solían aprenderlo "por las malas". Es decir, enfrentándose con alguna criatura que quería arrebatarles la vida.

Los niños no eran soldados así que, aunque se les permitía practicar con sus poderes siempre y cuando no hicieran nada peligroso, no se les forzaba a un entrenamiento intensivo. No se testaban sus poderes ni se media su potencial, porque los Halliwell siempre habían tenido la ilusa esperanza de conseguir una vida normal para sus hijos. Por eso Chris no tenía mucha idea de cómo probar las habilidades de Peter. Todo parecía indicar que Peter era más sensible al dolor de lo que era antes de transformarse en un demonio completo, y Chris quería saber qué otras cosas habían cambiado.

\- Lo mejor sería que nos dejaras pelear – le sugirió Nick – No en serio, claro, pero yo puedo transformarme y…

\- Mis hijos no se enfrentarán el uno contra el otro, incluso aunque sea solo un simulacro – cortó Chris.

\- Entonces, otro demonio. – intervino Peter. Chris le echó una mirada tan helada que no hizo falta responder a aquella sugerencia. Antes muerto que dejar que su hijo se sometiera a una prueba semejante.

\- ¿Y el tío Thomas? – preguntó Leo – Él enseña a la gente a pelear ¿no? Puede pelear con Peter sin hacerle daño. Peter no tiene por qué estar en su forma de demonio.

Lo cierto es que, tras mucho pensarlo, aquella fue la mejor idea que pudieron conseguir, así que Chris se dispuso a llamar a su cuñado. De todas formas, tenía pendiente hablar con él para decirle que se podían quedar la casa.

Normalmente Peter hubiera estado feliz ante la perspectiva de ver al que era su tío favorito, pero aquella vez se sentía también bastante culpable, por aquello que había sucedido en las visiones de Victoria. Si Nick no hubiera cerrado el portal, y Peter hubiera llegado a estar en la tierra 2, esas visiones se habrían hecho realidad, y él habría acabado siendo el asesino de su tío. Nadie parecía dispuesto a echarle la culpa o a tratarle de forma diferente por "lo que podría haber pasado", pero él no podía dejar de verse a sí mismo como un asesino en potencia y un suicida en acto. No estaba seguro de poder mirar a su tío a la cara después de aquello.

Thomas no conocía todos los detalles de la visión de Victoria, pero sí sabía a grandes rasgos que a raíz de eso ni Peter ni Nick estaban pasando por su mejor momento. Se mostró encantado de poder ayudar, aunque le pareció extraño que lo que quisieran de él fuera una sesión de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el boxeo? – le preguntó a Peter, curioso. Había creído que ese deporte no iba con él.

\- No es eso… Papá quiere ver de qué soy capaz. Si soy más rápido, o más lento que antes… Parece que… que soy más sensible al dolor.

\- Mmm. La magia es cosa vuestra, pero nunca había oído de un demonio que fuera más sensible al dolor que los humanos… suele ser al revés…

Thomas le llevó a entrenar mientras Chris buscaba en los libros algo que pudiera explicar lo que estaba experimentando Peter, pero llevaba días buscando, sin éxito. Le había pedido ayuda también a su padre, a ver si su posición de Anciano le permitía averiguar algo más. Leo no le decepcionó, porque orbitó en el desván con respuestas.

\- Los Ancianos creen que la hipersensibilidad de Peter se debe a su alma humana. Están deseosos de ver si presenta alguna otra anomalía.

\- Gracias, papá. – dijo Chris, evitando decir que ya no sabía lo que era "una anomalía" en aquella vida de locos que llevaban.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a ver cómo les iba a Peter y a Thomas con un vaso de zumo y un sándwhich, solo encontró a un adolescente boxeando con su tío. No había nada de anómalo en aquella escena, excepto que tal vez Thomas tenía que ser el entrenador menos serio del mundo, porque estaban jugando más que otra cosa. Chris sonrió al ver a su hijo así. Parecía tranquilo y feliz. Se quedó un rato observando, hasta que en una de esas Peter lanzó un derechazo sobrenaturalmente rápido y fuerte, que tumbó a Thomas.

\- ¡Tío Thomas! – exclamó Peter, sorprendido. No había sido a propósito. No sabía de dónde había salido aquella fuerza y aquella velocidad.

Chris se acercó a ver si Thomas estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes en el ring, así que no era nada que no pudiera aguantar, aunque sin duda, pese a los guantes, le había dolido.

\- Perdón, perdón perdón…- barbotó Peter, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Está bien, no es nada. – le tranquilizó Thomas – Pero creo que es el momento ideal para hacer un descanso. Mira, tu padre trajo la merienda. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

Thomas palmeó su espalda en un gesto cariñoso y cogió un vaso de zumo. Estaban entrenando en el amplio salón de la casa Halliwell, con los muebles previamente retirados.

\- Pedazo salón tenéis, Chris – dijo Thomas, que ya parecía haber olvidado el incidente – Yo no puedo hacer esto en casa sin cargarme la tele, o algo.

\- Eso me recuerda que hay algo que tenemos que hablar. Ven, vamos a por más zumo y te cuento…

Chris le planteó a su cuñado la posibilidad de que él y su familia se quedaran con la casa después de que él se mudara. Lo hizo con cierto cuidado, porque sabía que Thomas se sentiría ofendido si lo hacía parecer un acto de caridad.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero…

\- Escucha, Thomas, esta casa es y siempre debe ser de los Halliwell. Está vinculada a nosotros y es nuestra por derecho. Mel es una Halliwell, así que esta casa es tan mía como suya. Si yo ya no voy a vivir aquí, no hay razón para que no lo hagáis vosotros. Además… sé que queríais mantenerlo en secreto, pero mamá me contó que me vais a hacer tío otra vez. Os vendrá genial una casa grande para cuidar de cuatro niños. ¡Diablos, hasta de seis, si queréis! O siete…

Thomas soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Pero tú cuántos sobrinos quieres tener? Está bien, está bien… Hablaré con Mel. Ya te diré algo…

Chris iba a responder, pero se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por el ruido de algo al caerse.

\- ¡¿QUÉ NARICES PASA CONTIGO, ANORMAL?!

\- ¡SUÉLTAME!

Thomas y Chris corrieron al comedor para encontrar a Nick y Peter rodando por el suelo. La mesita se había caído a consecuencia de su pelea y Nick intentaba conseguir ángulo para darle un puñetazo a Peter.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Basta los dos! ¡Quietos!

Nick se subió encima de Peter y le golpeó en la cara. Entonces Peter comenzó a devolver los golpes, y de nuevo sacó aquella fuerza oculta que hizo que con solo dos golpes se proclamara el vencedor de la pelea. Thomas y Chris se apresuraron a sujetar a ambos chicos para que no siguieran golpeándose.

\- ¿A qué ha venido esto? – inquirió Chris, zarandeando un poco a Nick, que era a quien tenía sujeto.

\- ¡Leí su mente! ¡Le ha pegado al tío Thomas! ¡No sé qué le pasa últimamente, pero quiero a mi hermano de vuelta! – chilló Nick.

\- ¡Fue sin querer, idiota! ¡No le di aposta!

\- Tu hermano tiene razón, Nick, fue un accidente. Y esa no es razón para pegaros como animales. Sabéis lo que opino yo de las peleas. Pídele perdón a Peter. Ahora.

\- ¡No! ¡No hasta que vuelva a ser mi hermano!

\- ¿¡Y qué se supone que significa eso¡? – replicó Peter. Thomas y Chris hicieron algo de fuerza para impedir que volvieran a ir a las manos.

\- ¡Bueno, basta! – zanjó Chris – Nicholas, he dicho que te disculpes. Peter, tú también. No me interesa quién empezó la pelea, los dos os estabais pegando.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró Peter. No sonó del todo sincero, pero al menos manifestó la intención de dejar de discutir.

\- Ahora tú, Nick – insistió Chris, pero Nick se limitó a bufar y a tratar de darle la espalda a su hermano – Bueno, sube a tu cuarto entonces. Vamos.

Nick soltó una maldición en voz baja y luego subió, machacando los escalones con cada paso. Chris suspiró y miró a Peter fijamente, como tomando una decisión.

\- Tú te salvas porque te disculpaste, pero tampoco actuaste bien – le regañó. Peter agachó la cabeza y se encogió un poco. – Ahora que tienes más fuerza y hasta que aprendas a controlarla tienes que tener cuidado.

\- Perdón…

Thomas abrazó a Peter y miró mal a Chris para que no le siguiera regañando.

\- No paso nada, Pete. Ven, vamos a colocar esta mesa mientras tu padre habla con tu hermano.

\- No sé si van a hablar precisamente…

\- Bueno, entre otras cosas. – respondió Thomas, con una mueca.

**N.A.: Hello. Sé que es corto incluso para lo que vienen siendo últimamente, pero es más bien como la voluntad de seguirlo xD Así el siguiente cuesta menos. Prometo que actualizaré más rápido que esta vez u.u Gracias a los que tienen la santa paciencia de seguir enviando comentarios para que actualice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL DE ANTES**

Mientras subía al piso de arriba para hablar con Nick, Chris se consolaba pensando que al menos algunas cosas nunca cambiaban: con magia o sin ella, con demonios o con luces blancas, sus hijos seguían necesitando que él fuera su padre. Aunque a veces lo que necesitaran de él no fuera agradable…

Pensándolo un poco, Chris entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Nick. Por un segundo revivió los días en los que sus hijos eran unos recién llegados en la casa. Peter esforzándose por ser el hijo perfecto, Nick metiéndose en más líos de los que quería… Todo era mucho más sencillo entonces. A eso debía referirse Nick al decir que "quería a su hermano de vuelta". Independientemente de que hubiera creído que Peter había golpeado a Thomas a propósito, Nick quería volver a la época en la que no tenía por qué tener miedo de que su hermano perdiera la cabeza. Aunque a veces Chris se preguntaba si esa época había existido alguna vez, dado que Peter siempre había tenido muchos problemas psicológicos contra los que luchar.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de Nick, supo que no se lo iba a poner fácil. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba sentado en la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No pienso disculparme ni decir que lo siento – le advirtió Nick. Chris omitió decir que ambas cosas eran lo mismo.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Así que no sientes liarte a golpes con tu hermano? ¿Es así como nos vamos a tratar ahora?

\- ¡Le pegó al tío!

\- Ya te hemos dicho que no, Nick – repitió Chris con paciencia – Estaban entrenando y se le fue un golpe, pero no quería hacerle daño.

\- El Peter de antes ni siquiera hubiera querido subirse a un ring – refunfuñó Nick.

\- El Peter de antes se hubiera subido a donde hiciera falta para pasar un rato con Thomas – replicó Chris. – Sigue siendo el mismo, Nick. Solo que ahora nos necesita más que nunca. Y la familia no se da la espalda cuando la necesitan. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie: has hecho muchas cosas por él. Diablos, has cambiado el futuro por él. Se nota que eres un Halliwell.

El pecho de Nick se hinchó un poco al oír aquello. Le gustaba que le recordaran que pertenecía a aquella familia.

\- … ¿Un Halliwell en problemas?

\- En muchos – asintió Chris.

Nick le miró a punto de hacer un puchero.

\- ¿Y si pido perdón ahora?

\- Si pides perdón ahora, y luego a tu hermano, te irá un poquito mejor.

\- Jooo, pero a él no le castigas….- protestó Nick. Al ver que Chris le miraba como diciendo "eso no es una disculpa", suspiró. – Lo siento, papi.

\- Disculpas aceptadas, Nick. Pero ya sabes lo que pienso de las peleas, y las consecuencias que tienen en esta casa. Levanta de ahí, por favor.

Nick se agarró a la cama y negó con la cabeza. Christopher se hubiera enfadado por ese acto de rebeldía de no ser porque la actitud y la postura de Nick era ligeramente mimosa y juguetona. Podía seguir el juego por un rato. Se acercó a él, y trató de levantarle con cosquillas.

\- Jajaja… ay, ¡papá!

\- Vamos, levanta de ahí. – dijo Chris, poniéndose algo serio para acabar ya con aquello.

\- Bueno, ¡jo!

Chris tomó el lugar de su hijo y luego tiró de él para tumbarle encima. Nick no se resistió, contento porque no le hubiera bajado la ropa. Eso le confirmó que su padre no iba a ser muy duro.

\- Ya sabes por qué estamos aquí… No quiero que vuelvas a pelearte con tu hermano… ni con nadie…

\- Vale…

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

\- Au, papá…

\- Ya está…. No te me irás a quejar, que fui blando y lo sabes.

\- Tenemos ideas diferentes de lo que es ser blando – protestó Nick, y Chris sonrió un poco antes de levantarle. Le abrió los brazos para que se metiera en ellos y Nick se acomodó en ese huequecito especial que Chris hacía para él. – Hace mucho que no eres duro conmigo – le dijo Nick, mimoso.

\- Vaya, casi suenas como si lo echaras de menos.

\- ¡No! – se apresuró a negar- Aunque sí me gusta estar aquí :3

\- Aquí puedes estar siempre, pulga mimosa. Sin necesidad de estar calentito.

Nick se ruborizó y le pinchó el costado, en venganza por ese comentario. Chris se lo devolvió, y se estuvieron pinchando mutuamente durante un rato, hasta que se cansaron, y se quedaron quietos, escuchando sus respiraciones.

\- ¿Crees que Peter va a estar bien? – preguntó Nick, al cabo del rato. Chris supo que no se refería a si estaría bien tras la pelea.

\- Claro que sí. Se le ve mejor. Creo que… creo que ser demonio le ha dado un propósito en la vida. Casi me he hecho a la idea. Si no fuera por esa extraña sensibilidad al dolor…

\- Oye, míralo por el lado bueno: eso lo ayudará a no ser un imprudente. Si fuera tan fuerte como otros demonios, tal vez le diera por meterse en batallas suicidas, como a ellos…

Chris suspiró. Aquello no le consolaba demasiado, pero sí le aliviaba la idea de que lo más probable es que esa nueva sensibilidad al dolor de Peter se debiera a que era un demonio con alma. Era como un recordatorio de que su hijo seguía siendo su hijo.

Poco a poco se iba haciendo al hecho de que su hijo fuera el rey del inframundo. Poco a poco iban volviendo a la normalidad, aunque la normalidad para los Halliwell siempre fuera un tanto peculiar. Lo que no podía imaginarse era que el nuevo trabajo de Peter iba a traerles muy pronto una gran bendición, que ayudaría a sanar todas las heridas.

**N.A.: Sé que he desaparecido demasiado tiempo. Lo sé. Algunos sabéis que también escribo en otros sitios, otras historias, y eso ha comido parte de mi tiempo, pero en verdad allí también me he tardado. Me he dejado absorber por la universidad (¡voy a hacer doctorado ya, cómo pasa el tiempo!) y he dejado de lado esta historia. Pero ahora en las vacaciones, para quien todavía tenga paciencia y ganas de leer, voy a darle un empujón a esto. ¡No dejéis que tarde tanto, ni que suba capítulos tan cortos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: LOS SÚBDITOS**

Peter inspiró hondo y luego retuvo el aire, con ambos brazos rectos y rígidos, pegados a sus costados y a sus piernas. La postura recordaba bastante a una pose militar y a Chris le resultó bastante gracioso, pero algo le dijo que no debía reírse. Intuía que esos gestos querían decir que su hijo estaba reuniendo determinación para hablar con él, sobre un asunto que debía de resultarle difícil, y por eso estaba actuando como si se fuera a enfrentar a una bomba. Chris se mostró relajado y accesible, como para indicarle que esa bomba no iba a explotar por el momento.

\- Papá…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo… tengo que bajar al inframundo. Y…y… y no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Solo…te estoy informando, para que no digas que lo hago a escondidas. Pero tengo que ir.

Christopher alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Conque solo me estás informando? – preguntó, dando un paso hacia él. Peter retrocedió de inmediato.

\- S-sí…

\- ¿Y entonces por qué retrocedes? ¿Es que acaso temes que me enfade? Sí crees eso, es porque piensas que estás haciendo algo mal.

Peter tragó saliva. Su padre era bastante bueno usando la psicología, y si no se andaba con cuidado le acabaría dando la razón casi sin saber cómo.

\- No sé si estoy haciendo algo mal o no…. Sólo sé que no he ido desde… desde que firmé y tú te enfadaste. Y si ahora soy el rey de los demonios, tendré que ir…

Christopher le miró a los ojos durante varios segundos. Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista, aunque Peter se encogió un poco, como haciéndose más pequeño ante el escrutinio de su padre. Finalmente, Chris suspiró.

\- Irás. Pero será bajo mis reglas. Puede que seas el rey de los demonios, pero yo soy el padre del rey de los demonios – le recordó.

\- ¿Y qué reglas son esas? – preguntó Peter, con cautela.

Chris estuvo a punto de decir "que yo iré contigo", pero sabía que aquello no era la mejor. No porque su presencia pudiera avergonzar a su hijo –lo cual, en esos momentos, le importaba poco, con su seguridad en juego- sino porque la presencia de un luz blanca en el inframundo no solía causar más que problemas.

\- Te llevarás las pociones que yo te de, y las usarás solo de ser necesario. Y no tardarás más de una hora. Si en una hora no estás aquí, tu tío, tu abuelo, tu abuela y yo bajaremos a por ti, y no te gustará lo que pase después, como no hayas tenido un buen motivo para retrasarte.

Peter tragó saliva fuertemente por segunda vez y asintió.

\- Perfecto entonces. Voy a traer esas pociones.

Christopher se aseguró de aprovisionar a su hijo incluso más de lo necesario y aún así no se sentía tranquilo. Pero sabía que una gran parte de ser padre consistía en dejar que los hijos hicieran aquello para lo que estaban llamados, incluso aunque no pareciera la mejor opción. Y no es como si pudiera seguirse oponiendo a algo que habían decidido los Ancianos.

Así fue como Peter bajó al inframundo como Señor del lugar, por primera vez. En sus otras visitas a aquél infierno, había ido a matar demonios o a interrogarlos sobre su madre y su origen. Nunca había ido con un espíritu pacífico y con la idea de gobernarlos. Aún no sabía cómo iba a hacer tal cosa. Si algo se sabía de los demonios, era que precisamente eran ingobernables.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró las cosas bastante cambiadas. El inframundo parecía algo menos oscuro que la última vez, casi como si hubieran puesto alguna lámpara allí, pero al mismo tiempo era un tipo de luz diferente. Peter observó los alrededor con todos sus sentidos alerta, pero nadie vino a atacarle. Adoptó su forma demoníaca y se fue a buscar a sus congéneres.

El Arca que Peter tenía bajo su poder, con el nombre de todos los demonios, le volvía el ser más imprescindible del submundo. Esa arca le permitía controlar a todo el que tuviera sangre demoníaca, y por lo visto allí abajo ya estaban todos enterados. Eso no quitaba que hubiera algún demonio rebelde que quisiera sacarle del poder. Peter se enfrentó a cinco demonios ese día, y los derrotó a todos gracias a las pociones de su padre, aunque a uno de ellos le venció con demasiada fuerza y… lo destruyó. Su familia había matado a cientos de demonios, pero el se sintió mal por arrebatar aquella vida. Tenía prohibido matar, pero aquello solo contaba para las vidas humanas. Peter no tenía claro que no fueran lo mismo.

Otros demonios, más amistosos que los que quisieron atacarle, habían preparado una especie de salón con un trono. Le saludaban desde la sombra, asustados.

\- No tengáis miedo… - les dijo. – No vengo a haceros daño. No quiero nada malo para vosotros… Si no me atacáis, no os atacaré….

Se escucharon murmullos de desacuerdo, pero nadie se atrevió a alzar la voz.

\- Ya sé… Ya sé que no me creéis. Mi familia se ha enfrentado a vosotros durante generaciones pero yo…. yo vengo a traer la paz.

Más murmullos, esta vez con más curiosidad que desaprobación.

\- Con vuestra ayuda, quiero construir un mundo en el que las personas, los brujos, los luces blancas y los demonios podamos convivir…

\- ¿Y los luces negras?

\- Y los luces negras….

\- ¿Y las mantícoras?

\- Las mantícoras también…

\- ¿Y los fantasmas? – insistió una voz.

\- Eh… los fantasmas… convivir convivir…lo que se dice convivir, no sé yo si pueden…. – respondió Peter, poniendo énfasis en el "vivir".

Le sorprendió escuchar una carcajada. No es que nadie le hubiera dicho que los demonios no podían reír, pero le sorprendió lo humano que sonó, máxime teniendo en cuenta que venía de un tipo de piel azul y escamas por todo el cuerpo. No fue una risa sarcástica o malvada, sino una risa de "vaya, tienes razón, que tontería acabo de decir". Peter le sonrió al demonio azulado y el tipo retrocedió un par de pasos.

Peter recordó que bajo su forma demoníaca podía resultar bastante amenazador, así que, tras meditarlo un segundo y con algo de temor porque eso le haría más vulnerable, recuperó su forma humana. A un chico delgado de diecisete años no le considerarían tan amenazador.

Esa transformación elevó el volumen de los murmullos.

\- Es un humano, ya te lo dije…

\- No digas tonterías, tú ves igual que yo que su aura es la de un demonio completo… Algunos de aquí también se pueden transformar…

\- Pero parece como si esa fuera su verdadera forma…

\- Ya os dije que era hijo de las Embrujadas….

\- Yo creo que es su nieto…

Peter dejó que murmuraran, sabiendo que era mucho lo que tenían que asimilar. Estuvo atento a ver si alguno de aquellos susurros se volvía peligroso, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un grito agudo.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te voy a matar, asesino! – chilló la voz.

Peter giró la cabeza en búsqueda del origen del sonido. Los demonios comenzaron a apartarse, abriendo camino, y finalmente un…una pequeña cosa grisácea se plantó delante de Peter. Apenas le llegaba por la cintura.

\- ¡Asesino, asesino! ¡Te mataré! – chilló la criatura.

Tenía voz de niño, y algo le decía a Peter que efectivamente era un niño, a pesar de que él no había aprendido aún a reconocer la forma y los tamaños de cada tipo de demonio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas eso? No tengas miedo, no te haré nada… - le aseguró.

\- ¡No, seré yo quien te lo haga a ti!

El pequeño demonio le lanzó entonces una bola de energía. Peter la esquivó sin mucha dificultad, porque el ataque no había sido muy potente. Los demás demonios rodearon al pequeño y lo agarraron por las cuatro extremidades.

\- ¿Qué haréis con él, Señor? – dijo uno.

\- Permitidme que lo mate, Bajeza. – pidió otro.

\- ¡Basta! – dijo Peter, levantando una mano – Nadie le hará nada.

El prisionero se revolvía con todas sus fuerzas, y no dudaba en arañar y morder para intentar librarse de sus captores, sin éxito. Peter le observó fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Lo primero era conseguir calmar al pequeño, para lo cual hizo un gesto pidiendo que lo liberaran. En cuanto lo soltaron, la criatura se lanzó contra él, y le mordió con gran fuerza en el brazo derecho. Peter estaba seguro de que aquello le haría sangre.

**N.A.: Este es un poco más largo y sobre todo, actualicé dos días seguidos :D *se siente como una niña pequeña pidiendo aplausos* **  
**Pero en verdad es un logro, jo xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: MOSHE**

Peter contuvo un grito, porque aquél mordisco le había dolido de verdad. Encima el pequeño demonio no se soltaba y Peter tenía miedo de que a este paso le desgarrara la carne. Los demonios tenían dientes muy poderosos, aunque fueran demonios en miniatura como aquél.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suelta!

El resto de los presentes observaban la escena con diferentes tipos de emociones. Algunos parecían estar disfrutando del dolor de Peter y otros se mostraban curiosos ante el hecho de que el Rey no se hubiera librado de la molestia, fulminando a su agresor. Peter era consciente de que si se transformaba en demonio de nuevo, podía vencer a ese chico fácilmente, porque bajo esa forma era mucho más fuerte que él. Pero no quería hacerle daño.

Después de intentar soltarse varias veces sin éxito, Peter supo que tenía que hacer algo urgentemente. Y solo se le ocurrió una cosa, inspirado en lo que hubiera hecho su padre. Estiró el brazo, y le dio una palmada a la criatura sobre unos jirones de ropa que en otro tiempo debieron ser un pantalón.

PLAS

El demonio no le soltó, pero sí dejó de moverse y de apretar la mandíbula. Peter probó a soltarse entonces, pero todavía no podía.

PLAS

\- O me sueltas, o te daré más de esas ¿eh? – le advirtió. Intentó sonar como Chris, pero no terminaba de conseguir el tono de padre enfadado.

Finalmente, el demonio le soltó y Peter llevó la mano y la vista hacia su brazo herido. Sangraba bastante, pero no era grave. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ante él ya no había un pequeño demonio gris, sino un pequeño niño humano. El demonio se había transformado. Muchos demonios tenían esa habilidad, pero el hecho de que escogiera su forma humana en una situación de peligro quería decir que seguramente había vivido entre las personas tanto o más tiempo que en el inframundo.

El niño que tenía delante ni siquiera llegaba a la edad de Leo… tendría cuatro o cinco años como mucho… cuatro añitos de pura ternura. Era rubio y lloraba de una forma sobrecogedora. Peter se conmovió enseguida, y ya se estaba agachando para cogerle en brazos, cuando el niño se volvió a transformar frente a él, pero no volvió a su cuerpo demoníaco, sino que adoptó el aspecto de un niño algo más mayor, de piel morena y rizos marrones. Peter parpadeó, confundido. Bajo este segundo aspecto el niño aparentaba unos ocho años. En su ya no tan corta experiencia con la magia. Peter nunca había oído hablar de un demonio que pudiera tener dos aspectos humanos diferentes.

Peter no soportaba ver llorar a un niño y menos a uno que por edad le recordaba a su hermanito. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura e intentó poner una mano en su hombro, pero el niño se apartó para que no le tocara. Peter optó por no insistir en el contacto.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Poco a poco, el niño perdió su mirada vulnerable y serenó su llanto, para dedicarle después una expresión iracunda.

\- Oye, tendría que ser yo quien se enfade – protestó Peter – Mira lo que me hiciste, me sangra el brazo.

\- ¡Y haré más que eso, asesino! ¡Asesino!

\- Deja de decir eso. Yo no he matado a nadie. – dijo Peter. "Más o menos" añadió para sí. Supuso que las acciones llevadas a cabo en un mundo paralelo no contaban, así como las acciones hechas en un futuro alternativo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Snif…snif… ¡Por tu culpa murió mi papá!

Peter se quedó congelado. ¿El demonio que había matado al bajar, cuando le estaban atacando, era el padre de ese niño? Una parte de él no era consciente de que los demonios también tenían hijos. Sabía que los tenían, pero simplemente no pensaba en ello, al igual que uno no piensa en los hijos de un asesino cuando está por asesinarte. Simplemente lanzó la poción, como tantas otros brujos, tantas otras veces… Ni siquiera le dio mucha importancia al hecho. Si sintió la muerte del demonio, pero no la lamentó como habría lamentado la de una persona. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar que los demonios eran malos, y no tenían alma. Salvo él. Él era un demonio con alma… Quizá por eso las palabras del niño le habían dolido tanto.

\- Yo… yo… Tu padre me atacó… Él iba a matarme a mí…

\- ¡Mentira! – le acusó el niño, lleno de lágrimas otra vez.

Peter aún no había terminado de asimilar que había dejado huérfano a un crío. Era demasiado para él. Sentía que ya tenía muchas culpas que pagar como para encima añadirse más. Por suerte, justo en el momento necesario para impedir que se volviera loco, uno de los demonios que estaban haciendo de espectadores dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Loras? – le preguntó al niño, y el chico asintió. El demonio miró después a Peter con una expresión seria – Tú no has matado a su padre. Su padre murió hace dos días.

\- Pero… sí maté a un demonio - murmuró Peter.

\- No sé quién fuera él, pero a Loras no lo mataste tú. Murió en una pelea, cuando nos enteramos de que había un nuevo rey, que tenía nuestros nombres en el Arca. Loras no quería que vinieras…

\- Entiendo que no acepte un rey que han escogido por él – dijo Peter. – No tenía por qué morir…

\- Fue una pelea entre muchos. Varios murieron. Te gustará saber que algunos pelearon por ti…

\- No sé qué pensar aún de eso…Pero este niño…su padre…

\- Jamás se portó como un padre. – replicó el demonio. – El niño no comería si no fuera por la caridad de los demás.

\- No sabía que los demonios pudieran tener caridad… - se le escapó a Peter.

\- Ni yo que pudiéramos tener alma, y ahí estás tú. – dijo el demonio.

Peter percibió curiosidad y ambición en su voz. Enseguida entendió que ese demonio también quería tener un alma, y se estaba planteando si Peter era capaz de proporcionarle una. Tal vez por eso él parecía más predispuesto que otros a aceptarle como rey.

\- No lamentes que ese tipo haya ido a parar al Abismo. – concluyó el demonio – Se lo merecía.

\- Pero… era su padre…

\- El niño solo tiene miedo por su futuro. No hay huérfanos en el inframundo. – declaró el ser, de una forma que dejó claro que a los huérfanos los mataban, antes o después.

\- ¿Y su madre?

\- Una simple humana. Murió al darle a luz. A muchas mujeres les pasa cuando paren un mestizo.

Así que el niño era mitad humano, como Nick. Por alguna razón eso hizo que Peter se sintiera mucho mejor. Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que en cierto modo era su culpa que ese niño no tuviera un padre. Volvió a agacharse para dirigirse al niño.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le interrogó.

\- Siete.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas? – repitió, esperando tener más éxito aquella vez.

\- Moshe.

\- Hola, Moshe. Yo soy Peter…. Aunque también puedes llamarme Vraskor. Es mi nombre demoníaco.

\- Snif… No me importa…Snif… Asesino…

\- Siento lo que le pasó a tu padre. Lo siento más de lo que puedas imaginar. Si yo perdiera a mi padre ahora me…

\- Él tiene razón, mi padre era malo. Pero era lo único que tenía - replicó Moshe.

Peter buscó la forma de reconfortarle, porque sentía que si alguien podía entender a ese niño, era él. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era depender de un ser malvado, y lo terrible que se siente perderle incluso a él, y pensar que siempre estarás solo. Él sabía lo que era crecer siendo huérfano, pero ahora por fin sabía lo que era tener una familia. Y el niño podía llegar a tener eso, algún día.

No llegó a formular nada de aquello, porque de pronto aquella estancia se llenó. Ya llevaba una hora fuera de su casa y Chris había cumplido su promesa: había bajado a por él, con su hermano y sus padres. Los poderosos brujos Halliwell habían descendido al inframundo. Los demonios comenzaron a huir en estampida, sabiendo que no tenían nada que hacer contra ellos. Únicamente el niño se quedó, porque Peter, con un rápido reflejo, le había agarrado del brazo.

\- ¡Peter! – exclamó Chris, aliviado en cuanto le vio ileso. O casi. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Tu brazo!

\- No fue nada. Solo que esta fierecilla de aquí me mordió.

Christopher miró al niño con desconfianza. Para confirmar sus sospechas, miró a su padre. Leo, con sus poderes de Anciano, se había dado cuenta de que aquél niño era un demonio, o un semidemonio al menos. Y no uno como Nick, puesto que ese crío no tenía alma.

\- Peter, suéltale.

\- No, papá, tú no lo entiendes. Es solo un niño, y yo…yo tengo la culpa de que su padre esté muerto…

**N.A.: Gracias por la gran reacogida :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: ROBA ALMAS**

Christopher miró a Peter fijamente. Miró la herida de su brazo, y miró el niño al que sujetaba. Sabía que no debía haberle dejado bajar solo.

\- Peter, suéltale…

\- Papá, ¿es que no me has oído? Su padre ha muerto… murió en una pelea porque no quería que yo viniera aquí…

\- En eso su padre y yo estamos de acuerdo – replicó Chris.

\- Peter, cariño, déjale… - intervino Piper.

\- No, abuela. Solo es un niño asustado.

Chris suspiró. Aquello era típico de su hijo, siempre queriendo ayudar, siempre viendo lo mejor de las personas… Lo cierto era que aquél demonio sí que era un niño, y que incluso los niños demonio tenían padres y les necesitaban. Pero había herido a su hijo, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Christopher caminó hacia ellos y entonces el demonio se encogió, asustado, y se transformó delante de sus ojos en un niño aún más pequeño. Chris parpadeó, confundido.

\- No es posible… - susurró Leo.

\- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? – preguntó Chris.

\- Es… es una habilidad muy rara… normalmente requeriría tener dos alma y él no tiene ninguna…

\- Pero su madre era humana. – objetó Peter - ¿Cómo que no tiene alma?

\- No la tiene, o al menos yo no la percibo – dijo Leo.

\- Papá me la quitó – intervino Moshe. – Me dijo que yo no necesitaba eso.

Christopher y Leo abrieron los ojos al entender lo que aquello implicaba. Su padre tenía la habilidad de quitar almas. Era un demonio roba almas, y por tanto el niño también lo era. En algún momento había tenido dos almas, y por eso podía tomar dos apariencias humanas. Pero era como un cascarón vacío… con la necesidad de llenarse…

\- ¡Peter, apártate! – apremió Chris. - ¡Apártate ya mismo!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Wyatt, algo confundido – No es el primer demonio que veo que cambia de forma a placer…

\- Sí, cuando son cambiaformas o con ilusionismo. Pero esto no es una ilusión, es real, y cada una de sus formas es tan verdadera como la anterior. – le explicó Leo. – Alejaros de él, es peligroso.

Peter apretó los puños. Le daba igual que ese niño fuera peligroso, él también lo era. Toda persona con poderes podía llegar a serlo, solo había que enseñarle a usarlos bien. Se puso delante del pequeño, como para protegerlo.

\- ¡Basta! Papá, ¿es que no eres el mismo que se trajo a casa a dos adolescentes, compadecido porque no tenían padre? ¿Qué es tan diferente en Moshe? ¡Él tampoco tiene padre y además aquí corre peligro! No voy a dejarle solo, y si no le quieres cerca entonces… entonces tampoco me tendrás cerca a mí. – decretó Peter, con ciertos titubeos.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando, hijo? – preguntó Chris, con el tono exacto que Peter había querido usar antes con Moshe.

\- N….no, papá… pero… es solo un niño. Y más o menos me hace caso, me dejó de morder. Solo estaba enfadado porque me culpa de lo que le pasó a su padre, ¡y tiene razón! Tengo que hacer algo para compensarle, yo…

\- No pretenderás que lo llevemos a casa… - dijo Chris. El silencio de Peter fue muy elocuente - ¡Eso pretendes!

\- De momento al menos… aquí lo matarán, papá…

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Puede robarte el alma, Peter, así de peligroso es! – chilló Chris.

\- Que me la robe. Si para conservarla tengo que abandonar a un niño huérfano, entonces es que no me la merezco.

Chris se petrificó ante aquella reflexión, y poco a poco destensó los hombros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después los volvió abrir.

\- ¿Por qué mis hijos tienen que ser tan buenas personas? – preguntó, como si fuera una desgracia.

Esa frase fue la señal de Peter para entender que había ganado, y se agachó para coger al pequeño Moshe en brazos. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió poderosamente atado a ese chico, y supo que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, casi se arrepintió cuando el chico lo volvió a morder, esta vez, con sus dientecitos humanos y haciéndole mucho menos daño.

\- ¡Pero bueno, si yo estoy de tu parte! ¿Por qué me muerdes? – le increpó Peter. Chris avanzó hacia ellos rápidamente. – No, papá, no….no ha sido nada…no…no….¿qué haces?

PLAS PLAS PLAS

Christopher cogió al mocoso y le dio tres azotes no muy fuertes, puesto que no dejaba de ser un niño pequeño. Eso fue lo que le instó a actuar así: la actitud del demoñito le recordó a su hijo Leo cuando tenía una rabieta, solo que Leo, gracias a Dios, no tenía la costumbre de morder.

Moshe empezó a llorar de la misma forma que había servido para derretir el corazón de Peter, y por lo visto tenía efectos similares en Chris.

\- ¿Lo ves, papá? Solo es un niño… - dijo Peter, para acabar con las dudas que Chris pudiera tener.

\- Me pegó….BWAAAAAAAAA

\- Ah, por eso no hay que morder, Mosh Mosh – regañó Peter con suavidad.

\- ¿Mosh Mosh? – preguntó Chris?

\- ¿Qué? Es un apodo. No puedes criticármelo, que tus apodos son peores.

\- No lo critico. Mosh Mosh. Me gusta. – aceptó Chris, y estiró los brazos para que Peter se lo diera. El niño dejó coger, aún lloriqueando. - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Dice que siete. Pero así no aparenta más de cuatro…

\- Supongo que una cosa son sus años de vida, y otra los años que aparente. – dijo Chris, y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a mecerlo en sus brazos. Peter sonrió un poco, sin poderlo evitar: los instintos paternales de su padre podían más que su recelo hacia el demonio. Chris pareció darse cuenta también, y se rindió ante la evidencia de que iban a llevarse al niño. – Tal vez pueda quedarse unos días. Pero se lo cuentas tú a Amy y a tus hermanos.

Peter tragó saliva. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Nick.

Wyatt, por su parte, miró a Chris con una sonrisa. Algo le decía que pronto volvería a ser tío, y no por el hijo que estaba esperando Amy. Conocía esa mirada en los ojos de su hermano, por más que intentara hacerse el duro y luchar contra el afecto que quería crecer dentro de él. El pequeño roba almas ya había hecho su trabajo, al menos en un sentido figurado.

\- Sugiero que nos vayamos de aquí y sigamos con la bonita escena donde no nos espíen cientos de demonios – apremió Piper. Los demás asintieron, y se agruparon alrededor de Wyatt, Chris y Leo, para orbitar de vuelta a casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: TENGO ALGO QUE CONTAROS…**

\- ¿Le trajiste, Chris? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Amy desde el salón, al escuchar el característico sonido de campanas que ya había empezado a asociar con el hecho de que alguien orbitara. Corrió hacia la fuente del sonido, que era el hall de la casa, y allí pudo ver a su novio y a toda su familia. Suspiró, aliviada: Peter estaba bien. - ¿Quién es el niño?

\- Es… una larga historia. – dijo Chris, mirando a Peter significativamente.

\- No tan larga. Es un niño pequeño que no tiene padre, y es todo lo que hay que saber – dijo Peter.

Amy entreabrió los labios y enseguida asintió, conmovida por la triste historia del pequeño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que le vas a contar? No, Amy, no te acerques mucho, es peligroso… - empezó Chris, pero Amy ya estaba decidida a cogerle en brazos. – Peter se ha empeñado en traerle, pero…

\- ¿Que Peter se ha empeñado? – dijo Amy – No lo digas como si se hubiera encontrado un animalito herido. ¡Es un niño! Pobrecito, parece muy pequeño. ¿Y tú no lo querías traer? Ya hablaremos tú y yo – le advirtió a Chris.

Christopher tragó saliva. Por alguna razón sentía que debía tener más miedo de Amy enfadada que de un demonio.

\- Pero… es que… no es un niño humano…. Es medio demonio…-se defendió Chris.

\- Ya, y tu padre aquí presente está muerto, tu madre es una bruja (con perdón, Piper), tu eres un poco de todo y tus hijos son demonios también. Aquí la única que puede poner reparos soy yo, vamos a ver. – atajó Amy. - ¿Cómo te llamas, peque?

\- Moshe.

Amy sonrió, y le hizo un mimo, mientras taladraba a Chris con la mirada.

\- No tengas miedo, cariño, aquí te vamos a cuidar. ¿No tienes más familia que tu papá? – preguntó.

Moshe negó con la cabeza. Se empezó a sentir algo agobiado con tanta gente mirándole, pero ya había comprobado que eran más fuertes que él, así que no podía hacer nada de momento, salvo mantenerse alerta por si intentaban hacerle daño.

\- Lo primero que este nene necesita es un baño, está todo sucio. Después hay que darle algo de comer. – dijo Amy, y no esperó más tiempo antes de dirigirse con él en brazos al cuarto de baño.

\- El embarazo le ha dado instinto materno, ¿eh? – bromeó Wyatt.

\- Creo que ya lo tenía de antes – respondió Chris, algo contrariado. Había esperado que Amy lo apoyara un poco, pero tendría que haber entendido que ella siempre se iba a poner a favor de un niñito sin padres. Él mismo se sentía inclinado a compadecerse de él, pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera seguro para su familia…

En ese momento llegaron Nick y Leo. Christopher, temiendo que Peter pudiera estar en problemas, les había animado a dar un paseo, por si acaso les seguía algún demonio a la casa como había pasado ya varias veces.

\- ¿Ves, Leo? Te dije que estarían bien. – dijo Nick, al verles a todos sanos y salvos, aunque él mismo había estado un poco asustado. Los últimos acontecimientos le hacían temer por la seguridad de su familia.

\- ¡Peter! – gritó Leo, y corrió a abrazarle - ¿Te han dado una corona de rey?

Peter se rió, y le revolvió el pelo. Ese enano siempre sería su debilidad. Ya lo era antes, pero en los últimos días era el único que le trataba con normalidad. No actuaba como si fuera a romperse o a tener una crisis en cualquier momento, ni como si fuera peligroso o como si les hubiera decepcionado a todos.

\- Qué va, pero a la próxima que vaya se la pido – le respondió. – Y otra para el hermanito del rey ¿eh?

\- ¿Ha ido todo bien? - preguntó Nick, más serio. Peter asintió.

\- Tengo algo que contarte – le dijo solamente – Pero no es algo malo.

Se escuchó a Amy canturrear en el piso de arriba, y también decir un par de instrucciones.

\- ¿Con quién habla Amy? – preguntó Nick.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que te tenía que contar. Hemos traído a alguien…

Nick tardó un segundo en procesar la información.

\- Espera… ¿te refieres a alguien del inframundo? – preguntó Nick, con evidente desagrado ante la idea.

\- Recuerda que tú y yo también venimos de allí… Se trata de un niño.

\- ¿Y por qué has traído un niño demonio? – insistió Nick, que no entendía nada.

\- Porque… no tiene padres.

\- Lo siento por él, pero ¿por qué es nuestro problema? ¿Ahora que eres "su rey" te vas a ocupar de todos o qué?

\- Bueno, creo que debería… Pero es que además su padre murió en cierto modo por mi culpa… - le dijo Peter.

\- Solo estará aquí hasta que sepamos qué hacer con él – intervino Chris.

Nick guardó silencio, nada conforme con la decisión. Quería decir algo así como "¿qué pasa, que ahora somos una casa de acogida?", pero no se atrevía, porque él mismo había llegado allí por medio de un orfanato. Sabía que no podía exigirle a su padre a quién acoger y a quién no.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Amy se sentía feliz, sin saber exactamente por qué. Tal vez era porque Peter había vuelto sano y salvo de su excursión al inframundo, pero creía que tenía que ver más bien con el pequeño huerfanito que había traído. Cuando ese niño le tocaba, sentía como si estuviera tocando directamente su alma, en un sentido más literal que figurado. Aunque eso no era posible…

Terminó de llenar la bañera y miró a la criatura. Era un niño pequeño, así que no pasaba nada si le veía desnudo. Comenzó a desvestirle, mientras el crío se dejaba hacer, sin dejar de mirarla atentamente. Amy entendió que le gustaba oírle hablar o cantar, así que parloteó para hacerle sentir cómodo.

\- Mírate, qué guapo eres. Verás qué bien te vas a sentir cuando estés limpito. Qué ropita más rota… Seguro que podemos darte algo para que te pongas. De momento un pijamita ¿vale? A ver, vamos a quitar estos trapitos… - dijo, alegremente. Sin embargo, cuando le quitó el pantalón medio roto que traía, se dio cuenta de que tenía viejas cicatrices en la piel, como quemaduras. ¿Acaso en el inframundo había fuego, como en todas las pinturas del infierno? Ella nunca había estado, no lo podía saber… Qué lugar tan horrible para un nenito.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso, bebé? – le preguntó, enternecida.

Moshe se transformó entonces en su versión más grande y morena. Amy por poco se desmaya de la impresión.

\- No soy un bebé - declaró Moshe, queriendo dejar las cosas claras. Le gustaba la forma infantil en que Amy le trataba, pero él ya era grande. Sabía atarse los cordones solo.

\- Ay madre…¡Chris! ¡Chriiis! – llamó Amy.

Christopher voló escaleras arriba, más rápido de lo que creía posible.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó, alarmado, buscando algún signo de que la hubiera atacado..

\- ¡Es…es otro niño! – chilló Amy. Desde que conocía a Chris había visto cosas imposibles, pero aquello había ocurrido delante de sus narices, era mucho para asimilar.

\- Ah, sí. Es algo que puede hacer.

\- "Algo que puede hacer"… Madre mía… Ahora parece de la edad de Leo…

\- Está cerca, tiene siete años. – explicó Chris. - ¿Te está dando algún problema?

\- Qué va… Es muy tranquilo…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Pues lo será contigo! ¡Ahí abajo no dudaba en usar los dientes! – exclamó Chris.

\- Eso es porque sabe que yo soy su amiga ¿verdad? – preguntó Amy, con una sonrisa dulce. Moshe la miró fijamente, fascinado por la amabilidad y la candidez de esa mujer. – Aichs, ahora ya no sé si debería bañarlo yo.

\- A él no parece que le importe – dijo Chris. – Pero si quieres lo hago yo… De todas formas, no quiero que tu hagas nada, estás embarazada….

\- Solo de unas pocas semanas, Chris – dijo Amy, rodando los ojos. – Tu hija y yo estamos bien.

\- ¿Hija? – se extrañó Chris. Aún era pronto para saber el sexo del bebé.

\- Será niña – afirmó Amy, muy segura – Ya toca que en esta casa haya más mujeres.

Christopher sonrió, embobado ante la idea de ser padre otra vez. Luego se puso serio un momento: él realmente quería casarse antes de que el niño naciera. Pero su vida había sido tan caótica… Aún tenía algunos meses por delante y quería esperar a que las cosas se normalizaran un poco. Al menos, todo lo normales que podían ser para un Halliwell.

\- ¿Te encargas tú, entonces? – dijo Amy – Imagino que sabrá hacerlo solo, pero tal vez necesite algo de ayuda.

Chris asintió. Demonio o no, seguía sabiendo cómo tratar a un niño. Amy salió del baño, preguntándose en su interior qué iba a pasar con el niño y a dónde lo podrían llevar. No hay muchos lugares donde puedas dejar a un medio demonio que se transforma a voluntad. ¿Y si se lo quedaban? Por descabellado que fuera, a ella no le molestaría… Y estaba segura de que Chris acabaría aceptando la idea.

Christopher miró al niño y decidió que tenía que hacer frente a su propia decisión. Si había dejado que Peter lo trajera, tenía que tratarle bien. De lo contrario no sería mejor que esos demonios.

\- Bueno a ver, vamos al agua. No cambies de forma ahora, ¿eh? Elige una de las dos, y te quedas con ella.

El niño se quedó quieto y callado, y Chris lo interpretó como que escogía esa. No le vio muy decidido a meterse al agua, así que le cogió en brazos para meterle él. Así reparó en las mismas marcas que había visto Amy, que por lo visto aparecían bajo sus dos formas.

\- ¿Y eso, Moshe? – le preguntó. - ¿Te quemaste? ¿Con qué?

Moshe estiró la mano y creó una bolita de energía. Chris ya se iba a poner alerta, pensando que le iba a atacar, cuando entendió que le estaba contestando gráficamente.

\- ¿Te quemaste con eso? ¿Tu solito?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

\- Subir al mundo de los mortales es peligroso – contestó. – No se hace. Los niños que lo hacen terminan quemados.

Chris parpadeó, tratando de entenderle. No había nada que impidiera a los demonios subir al mundo de los mortales, excepto tal vez algún brujo como él, que los mandara de vuelta al inframundo. Quizás el niño se había referido a eso, a que algún brujo le había quemado. Eso le parecía mal, vale que él no iba a fundar el club de fans del niño-demonio, pero no tenía pensado pelear con él. Solo luchaban contra demonios adultos.

\- ¿Hiciste algo malo, tal vez? – inquirió Chris. - ¿Robaste algo o le hiciste daño a alguien, y algún brujo te hizo eso?

Moshe volvió a negar.

\- Papá no me dejaba subir – dijo al final, y Chris por fin lo entendió. Realmente, no había esperado que los demonios fueran buenos padres…. Pero sabía de al menos una que hubiera dado la vida por defender a los suyos. Ariel jamás habría lastimado a Nick y Peter. Sería un demonio, pero no era inhumana. Ella, no obstante, era una excepción. Como tal vez lo fuera Moshe.

N.A.: Ya sé que son cortos, pero así puedo actualizar cada uno o dos días y no dejo que se me olvide. Además, creo que algunas personas lo prefieren, es más fácil y cómodo de leer xD


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: INVASOR**

Chris enjabonó el encrespado cabello de Moshe, que no era nada fácil de lavar. Terminó haciéndolo él porque el niño no parecía estar muy acostumbrado a las bañeras y se la pasaba metiendo y sacando las manos, para ver cómo el agua resbalaba por ellas. Jugueteaba en silencio, y así Chris podía pensar mientras le masajeaba la cabeza. Tenía un demonio en su casa. En su baño.

"No sé de qué te sorprendes, si ya antes tenías dos" se dijo.

Si no tenía problemas con Nick y Peter era porque eran sus hijos, pero ese niño… ¿Realmente podía confiar en él, y no era peligroso tenerle bajo el mismo techo que su familia? ¿Que su novia embarazada?

\- ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó Moshe, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿"Él"? – repitió Chris, distraído.

\- El demonio bestia que finge ser un humano. El asesino de mi padre. – gruñó el pequeño.

Chris mojó las manos para limpiarse la espuma y miró al niño a los ojos fijamente.

\- Él no mató a tu padre. No es un asesino, es mi hijo. Y se llama Peter. Estoy seguro de que ya sabías su nombre – le regañó. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que estaba siendo demasiado insensible, y que ese niño lo había pasado demasiado mal. De haber sido un niño humano hubiera reaccionado de forma diferente. Aunque Amy y Peter no parecían diferenciar entre una cosa y la otra…

\- Me da igual cómo se llame. Le odio – aseguró Moshe. Chris enseguida se dio cuenta de que no decía la verdad. Él había visto verdadero odio en los ojos de otros demonios, y no se parecía en nada a la mirada del pequeño en ese momento.

\- ¿Sí? Pues es gracias a él que estás aquí. Él te sacó del inframundo. ¿Sabes lo que hacen ahí con los huérfanos? ¿Lo sabes? – le increpó. Se arrepintió enseguida, porque esa pregunta había rozado la crueldad.

\- Qué más da. Si no lo hacen ellos, lo haréis vosotros – susurró el niño, apretando los puños.

Chris entreabrió los labios, sorprendido.

\- No… No, Moshe… Aquí no va a pasarte nada. No te hemos traído para hacerte daño…

El niño no dijo nada, pero Chris no sintió que le creyera.

\- ¿Quieres que venga Amy? Tal vez ella ahora mismo te haga sentir mejor que yo… - ofreció Chris, con cierto esfuerzo, luchando contra sus instintos protectores para con Amy.

\- Quiero que venga Peter – dijo Moshe.

Chris lo meditó durante varios segundos, sin dejar de mirarle. Tenía miedo de que el niño intentara algo en cuanto viera a Peter, puesto que le culpaba por la muerte de su padre. Pero por otro lado el niño le inspiraba cierta ternura y cierta lástima… Decidió complacerle, dispuesto a vigilar en todo momento por la seguridad de Peter. Salió del baño para llamar a su hijo y a los pocos segundos volvió con él.

\- Ey. Hola, Mosh Mosh. ¿Querías verme? Vaya ¿te están bañando? ¿No te importa que entre?

\- Me da igual que me vean desnudo – dijo el niño, con una seriedad antinatural en un rostro joven como el suyo.

\- Pues no debería ¿eh? – le dijo Peter. – Ya empiezas a estar grande, peque.

Moshe bajó la mirada, como para verse el propio cuerpo bajo el agua. Peter pensó que tal vez no estaba muy acostumbrado a su cuerpo humano. No sabía si solía adoptar esa forma a menudo, o si prefería su forma demoníaca.

\- ¿Para qué me querías ver? – le preguntó Peter.

Al principio Moshe no respondió, y siguió mirándose, como estudiándose. Se miró las piernas, se miró los brazos…

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – dijo al final.

\- Bueno… No sabía dónde más podías estar…. Allí abajo no era seguro para ti.

\- Pero a ti… ¿qué más te da si es o no seguro?

\- No quiero que te pase nada, enano. Lo que hacen….Son unos bárbaros… - dijo Peter, apretando los dientes. – Es una de las cosas que pienso cambiar…

\- ¿Y si algún día me hago fuerte y puedo vengar a mi padre? – inquirió Moshe.

\- Espero que para ese día hayas podido comprender que yo no quería que a él le pasara nada. – respondió Peter. – Ven, vamos a sacarte de ahí. Vas a arrugarte todo.

Peter le sacó y le envolvió en una toalla, pero antes tuvo ocasión de ver las señales de quemaduras viejas que el niño tenía en la piel. Todo indicaba que en unos años ya no quedaría marca alguna, pero en ese momento, al verle así, se sintió bastante unido a ese pequeño. Le picó la espalda, como si todavía pudiera ver o sentir sus viejas cicatrices. Le pediría a su abuelo a ver si se las podía borrar a él también.

\- Te pondrás ropa de mi hermanito ¿vale? Eres un poco más pequeño que él, pero creo que te valdrá.

Le llevó al cuarto de Leo y cogió unos pantalones, una camiseta y unos calzoncillos. Pero justo en ese momento el dueño del cuarto entró en la habitación, y se quedó mirando fijamente al niño envuelto en la toalla. Le habían explicado que tenía un invitado algo especial, que era medio demonio, y no sabía qué pensar al respecto. A decir verdad le daba más curiosidad que otra cosa, pero al verle con Peter sintió una punzadita de celos. Cuando vio que le daban su ropa, no pudo evitar pensar que ese niño iba a remplazarle poco a poco.

\- No se la dejó – protestó. – Esa es mi camiseta favorita y no se la doy.

\- Oh. No sabía que tuvieras una camiseta favorita… - dijo Peter. – Está bien, cogeremos otra…

\- ¡No le dejo ninguna! – chilló.

Peter frunció el ceño, entendiendo lo que pasaba. Le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa cálida.

\- Pero él no tiene nada que ponerse, peque, y tu ropa es la única que le vale.

\- ¡He dicho que no!

\- No grites, Leo, y no seas egoísta… - regañó Peter.

\- ¡DÉJALE TÚ TU ROPA SI TANTO LE ADORAS!

\- Te he dicho que no grites.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Nick, atraído por los gritos. Él también puso mala cara al ver a Peter con el niño.

\- ¡Le está dando mi ropa aunque le dije que no! – acusó Leo.

Peter esperó que Nick le apoyara y que le ayudara a explicarle a Leo que solo era ropa, que no pasaba nada. Pero sorprendentemente, Nick se puso de lado de Leo.

\- Es su ropa, Peter, y él es tu hermano. Serías muy tonto si te peleas con él por ese niño.

\- "Ese niño", como tú le llamas, no tiene nada que ponerse – replicó Peter.

\- ¿Y eso a ti qué? Si Chris quiere jugar a los padres con el primer niño que vea, allá él, pero…

\- Pero si Chris no quería que viniera. Yo me empeñé.

\- Ya lo sé, y en mi opinión fue una tontería. No somos hermanitas de la caridad, no puedes traer al primer niño desvalido que ves. – le recriminó Nick.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan egoísta?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Egoísta tú! ¡Recién nos estamos amoldando a todo lo que pasó, yo hay veces que todavía no me creo que tengamos un padre y ahora tu te aprovechas y le traes gente a casa! ¿Qué quieres, que se harte y nos devuelva al orfanato? – increpó Nick.

\- Pero… si somos sus hijos biológicos… Y aunque no… papá nunca nos echaría…

\- ¿Y tu qué sabes? Después de todo lo que ha pasado seguro que se lo ha replanteado alguna vez. Seguro que se ha arrepentido de tener en casa a dos adolescentes problemáticos, uno de ellos con instintos suicidas.

A Peter le dolió que le recordara aquello. Aunque normalmente esas palabras le hubieran enfadado, hubiera sido capaz de controlar sus emociones. Pero, quizá porque se había convertido en un demonio completo, le vinieron ciertos instintos violentos.

\- ¡Cállate! Si no vas a ayudar véte, y déjame que le vista. – le espetó, e intentó echarle del cuarto a empujones.

Nick se giró y le dio un empujón fuerte de vuelta. Peter se golpeó el codo con la mesita, y soltó un grito algo desproporcionado, por esa sensibilidad que últimamente tenía ante el dolor.

\- ¡Ah! Nick ¿qué rayos te pasa?

\- ¡Basta, no peleéis! - pidió Leo, mirando a uno y a otro con nerviosismo.

Los gemelos se miraron con enfado, pero no pasaron de ahí. Peter se frotó el codo con algo de dolor.

"Grrr. ¡A ver si se golpea él y sabe lo que duele!" pensó Peter, molesto.

Pasó entonces algo curioso y es que Moshe caminó hacia Nick y le dio con el puñito en el codo. Se hizo él más daño que Nick.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¡Mosh! ¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Peter. Luego recordó lo que acababa de pensar - ¿Me has leído la mente? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- Solo me sale a veces…

\- ¡Mira, Nick, es como tú! – dijo Peter, olvidando la pequeña pelea y asombrado por lo que acababa de descubrir. – Vaya… ¿Le pegaste por mí? Gracias por defenderme, enano, pero no tienes que hacer eso. Ya sabía yo que eras bueno. En el fondo te caigo bien – sonrió Peter.

\- Mentira. – replicó Moshe, pero Peter pensó que no engañaba a nadie.

\- Eres imbécil, Peter. Estás idiotizado con él… - bufó Nick, ahora celoso además de molesto, al ver que el niño tenía un poder en común con él. Leer mentes era su cosa, no tenía derecho a quitarle eso. A este paos le quitaba el hermano y el padre también.

\- Y tu estás muy gruñón. Bueno, si no podemos vestirle tendré que decírselo a papá…

\- ¿Ahora vas de acusica?

\- ¡No, pero no se puede quedar desnudo! – se crispó Peter.

Leo revolvió entre su armario y se aseguró de sacar la camiseta y los pantalones más feos que tenía, de esos que le habían regalado alguna vez alguna de sus tías.

\- Que se ponga esto. – dijo, enfurruñado.

\- Gracias, peque. Ya sabía yo que al menos uno de mis hermanos tenía que ser listo. Ven, Moshe, ven a mi cuarto y te vistes allí.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: MAÍZ**

La comida de ese día fue uno de los momentos más tensos que Chris había pasado alrededor de aquella mesa circular. Nick y Leo taladraban a Moshe con la mirada. Peter les devolvía una mirada de preocupación. Y en cuanto al niño recién llegado, se limitaba a separar en montoncitos los diferentes ingredientes del arroz tres delicias que estaban comiendo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó a Amy, señalando uno de los montones.

\- Tortilla.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Maíz.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Guisantes. Lo naranja es zanahoria, y eso de ahí, gambas. – dijo Amy, para ahorrarse más preguntas. – Pero se supone que hay que comerlo todo junto, peque. ¿Nunca lo habías comido?

Moshe negó con la cabeza y cogió con la mano un poco de maíz. Lo masticó lentamente, como para degustarlo, y se lo tragó con una sonrisa. Le había gustado.

\- No se come con la mano – indicó Chris, en apenas un murmullo. Seguía sintiéndose muy confundido, pero algo dentro de él estaba cada vez más predispuesto a confiar en ese niño.

Moshe le miró sin decir nada, y cogió otro puñado de maíz con los dedos.

\- Te han dicho que con la mano no, Mosh – le dijo Peter, y le acercó el tenedor.

Moshe lo cogió, pero lo tiró sobre la mesa, poco dispuesto a usarlo. Nick se levantó y le arrebató el plato.

\- O coges el tenedor o no comes – le amenazó, de malos modos.

Chris se impresionó por la intervención de su hijo: primero, por lo brusco que fue, y segundo, porque de alguna manera Nick le estuviera regañando. Moshe se sobresaltó con las palabras de Nick y puso un gesto contrito. Al segundo siguiente se había transformado en la otra versión de sí mismo, un niño rubio de apenas cuatro años. Nick puso una mueca de desagrado ante la transformación. Amy, que sabía que el horno no estaba para bollos, cogió al pequeño y le sentó en sus piernas. Le puso el tenedor en la mano y luego la envolvió con la suya, guiándole para darle de comer. Moshe aceptó la maniobra y comió en silencio, aunque sin apartar la mirada de Nick. Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, pareció haber saciado su pequeño estómago y se recostó un poco sobre Amy. Puso una mano sobre su tripa, como si supiera que ahí dentro había un bebé.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, pero nadie más que Chris, que sabía lo que un demonio quita almas podía hacer, con tan solo rozarte. Temió que le fuera a hacer daño al hijo que aún se estaba gestando. Estiró la mano, como para impedir algo, sin saber muy bien el qué.

\- Tu bebé no tiene magia. – dijo Moshe, mirando a Amy.

\- ¿Có…cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo puedo sentir. Tú tampoco la tienes, quizás por eso.

Chris parpadeó, para despejar su mente. No todos los niños mezclados tenían poderes. Una parte de él se alegró bastante de que al menos uno de sus hijos pudiera crecer sin la carga de la magia.

\- Es muy bonita - siguió diciendo Moshe.

\- ¿La puedes ver? ¿Es niña? – preguntó Amy, esperanzada. Pero Chris frunció un poco el ceño. El bebé aún era demasiado pequeño para ser "bonito". Era del tamaño de un dedo pulgar.

\- No, su alma. Su alma es bonita. Es muy brillante.

Chris sintió un escalofrío. Que ese niño estuviera sintiendo el alma de su bebé era como si un vampiro estuviera olisqueando su sangre.

\- ¿Tiene alma desde tan pequeño? – preguntó Leo, a su pesar con curiosidad.

\- Todas las personas tienen una desde que empiezan a estar vivos – dijo Moshe. – Incluso los demonios.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – le interrogó Chris.

Moshe asintió.

\- Lo que pasa es que cuando nacen en el inframundo, la pierden. Si nacieran aquí arriba no la perderían.

Esa noticia fue como un jarro de agua fría para Chris. Toda su vida, todo lo que le habían enseñado, se tambaleó en un instante. Los demonios siempre intentaban subir a la superficie, pero los brujos no les dejaban, porque eran malvados y no tenían alma. Pero, paradójicamente, no tenían alma porque les obligaban a vivir en el inframundo. Si lo que decía ese niño era verdad, las Embrujadas habían estado combatiendo erróneamente el problema de los demonios.

\- ¿Y a dónde van a parar sus almas? – preguntó Peter. Su expresión era de concentración, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

\- No lo sé. – respondió Moshe, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Peter…. conozco esa mirada – dijo Chris. - ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- Si los demonios pierden sus almas en algún momento de su vida, tendrán que ir a parar a algún sitio. Si encontramos ese lugar, se las podremos devolver.

\- Tener alma no garantiza que dejen de ser malvados…

\- No, pero les da la posibilidad de dejar de serlo – replicó Peter. Ante eso, Chris no tuvo nada que decir. Lo cierto era que las palabras de Moshe le habían dejado mudo.

* * *

**...**

Moshe llevaba ya dos días viviendo con ellos y Chris empezaba a darse cuenta de que no había ningún sitio al que pudieran llevar al niño. No tenía familia y se negaba a dejarlo en un orfanato, pero además, la persona que se hiciera cargo de él tenía que ser muy consciente de que era un niño demonio y por tanto tenía magia. Nadie iba a ser más consciente de ello que la familia Halliwell y eso de alguna manera hacía que Chris se sintiera responsable de él.

Pero además, aunque hubiera tenido un lugar al que llevar al niño, primero habría tenido que separar a Peter de él. Y hubiera sido imposible. El chico había tomado la tarea de hacerse cargo de Moshe, y le enseñaba cosas sobre el mundo de los mortales a la vez que cuidaba de él. A Chris le hacía cierta gracia verle comportarse como un minipadre.

Lo cierto era que tenía que admitir dos cosas: una, que cuidar del niño parecía hacerle bien a Peter. Le daba un propósito, una misión que parecía gustarle. Y dos, que Moshe no era una amenaza. Había tenido infinitas ocasiones de hacerles daño y no lo había hecho. Incluso parecía estar olvidando el hecho de que culpaba a Peter de la muerte de su padre, tal vez porque Peter le traba mejor de lo que su propio padre había hecho.

Sentado en el sofá, Chris reflexionaba sobre todo esto mientras veía al niño jugar con unos viejos bloques de Leo. Moshe estaba en ese momento en su forma 2. Habían decidido poner nombre a los dos aspectos humanos del niño: su forma más grande, la que parecía la original puesto que tenía siete años, era la forma 1.

La forma 2 de Moshe era demasiado adorable. Un bebé regordete de cuatro años, pelo rubio y ojos azules. Chris se daba cuenta de que el niño era consciente de su propia adorabilidad, y usaba esa forma cuando se sentía vulnerable y quería despertar la simpatía de quienes le rodeaban. En ese momento se sentía vulnerable porque había tenido una pelea con Leo. Su hijo no había querido dejarle sus juguetes y habían empezado a gritarse y a darse empujones. Chris había intervenido antes de que la pelea fuera a más y les había separado dándoles una palmada a cada uno. Leo se había ido a su cuarto, enfadado, pero Moshe se había quedado jugando, adoptando su forma más infantil. De vez en cuando, el niño le lanzaba miradas furtivas, como para ver si Chris seguía ahí.

\- Moshe, ven aquí – le llamó, tras un rato. El niño se acercó, con un bloque en la mano. Se lo llevó a la boca y empezó a mordisquearlo. Chris le hizo soltarlo, con delicadeza. – No lo muerdas, te lastimarás los dientes. Estos no son tan fuertes como tus dientes de demonio.

Moshe le miró sin decir nada. Solía hablar bastante poco. Chris le agarró de los costados y le sentó encima de sus piernas sin mucha dificultad.

\- ¿Te gusta estar aquí? - le preguntó. No se refería a su regazo, sino a su casa, con ellos. El niño asintió e hizo un ruidito con la garganta a modo de afirmación.

Chris sonrió un poco, contento de que fuera así. Era consciente de que no le había dado la mejor de las bienvenidas. Nunca había llegado a tratarlo mal, pero había tenido miedo de tenerlo en su casa, junto a las personas a las que más quería. Por eso mismo, y por su deseo de no intimar con él porque le creía peligroso, había sido un poco duro con el niño. Básicamente solo había hablado con él para darle órdenes. Se avergonzaba de que Peter hubiera sido mejor cuidador que él, preocupándose de que se sintiera cómodo. Se había propuesto aprender de su hijo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses que Chris casi había olvidado cómo abrir su corazón. Peter y Nick no eran los únicos con secuelas: él había tenido que ver cómo su hijo moría frente a sus ojos. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ninguno de ellos corriera peligro nunca más. Pero eso no podía ser a costa de abandonar a un niño como Moshe. Una vez convencido de que no era un peligro para su familia, tenía que actuar en consecuencia. Tenía que ser amable con él.

\- ¿Me enseñas que estabas haciendo con los bloques? ¿Qué has construido?

Moshe señaló un muro de bloques amarillos. No era más que eso, un muro, algo muy sencillo, pero únicamente con bloques de un solo color.

\- ¿Te gusta el amarillo? – le preguntó y Moshe asintió. Ya sabía su color favorito. - ¿Qué más cosas te gustan?

\- El maíz. – respondió el niño. Desde que lo probara en la primera comida que hizo con ellos lo pedía a todas horas.

\- ¿Te gusta porque está rico o porque es amarillo? – preguntó Chris, pensándolo de repente.

\- Las dos cosas.

Christopher sonrió. Pero qué mono era. Con cierta vacilación, como si no estuviera bien hacerlo, estiró la mano para acariciarle el pelo. Al niño pareció gustarle el contacto.

\- ¿Mosh? ¿Mosh, dónde estás? – llamó Peter, bajando las escaleras – Oh, ahí estás. Ven, te dije que hoy te llevaría a comprar ropa. No puedes seguir llevando la de Leo.

Chris se extrañó de que Peter no se lo hubiera dicho. No porque le pidiera permiso, si no porque no le había pedido dinero para la ropa…

\- ¿Le llevas de compras? ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?

\- No te preocupes, yo lo pago. Tengo algo ahorrado, le compraré un par de camisetas y unos pantalones…

\- No vas a pagarlo tú – replicó Chris. Se recriminó a sí mismo el dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Que Peter pensara que tenía que encargarse de pagar las cosas del niño. – Dime cuánto quieres. Es más, mejor os acompaño. Vamos todos, y así os compro algo de ropa, aprovechando que estamos de vacaciones, que luego nunca hay tiempo.

A Peter le encantó la idea, y a sus otros hijos también pareció gustarles cuando se lo dijo, pero Leo enseguida se dio cuenta de que la salida incluía a Moshe y eso no le gustó lo más mínimo.

\- Sí él va, yo no voy – murmuró, enfadado.

\- Leooo…

\- ¡Leo nada! Es una salida en familia y él no es mi familia. – declaró el niño.

\- Moshe no te ha hecho nada, campeón.

Leo le miró mal, indicando que no pensaba lo mismo. Chris sabía cuál era su problema: celos, porque Peter tenía otro niño en su vida. Encima, por si fuera poco, el crío había dormido en la habitación de Peter aquellos dos días y eso solo aumentaba los celos de Leo.

\- Dale una oportunidad, peque. Piensa en cómo se tiene que sentir. Solito, en un sitio extraño, con gente que no conoce. Él está siendo muy valiente. Yo creo que tú a cambio puedes ser amable con él ¿no?

Leo lo meditó unos segundos. Las palabras de su padre parecieron tener algún efecto sobre él. Al final, asintió. La idea seguía sin gustarle, pero estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte.

Sin embargo, las buenas intenciones solo le duraron hasta que vio como Chris cogía en brazos a Moshe cuando llegaron al centro comercial.

\- Ahora no puedes cambiar de forma ¿vale, Moshe? – le dijo. - Es muy, muy importante que no lo hagas.

Moshe asintió y Chris le recompensó con una sonrisa y una caricia. Leo sintió que su cuerpo hervía de rabia. ¿Ahora también su padre le cambiaba por ese impostor? Recordó cuando solo eran él y Chris. Su vida sufrió muchos cambios cuando llegaron Nick y Peter, pero ellos le gustaban y como eran mayores muchas veces cuidaban de él y le hacían sentir como que tenía tres personas pendientes de él. No estaba dispuesto a compartir esas atenciones con el niño demonio.

Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, buscando la forma de que su familia abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que ese niño no merecía la pena. Incluso Nick parecía ya menos reacio a su presencia, y eso que Peter también le hacía menos caso a él desde que había llegado el niño.

\- Chicos, especialmente Leo y Moshe, mucho cuidado no os perdáis ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Chris. – Moshe, tú no estás acostumbrado a las tiendas, así que no te separes de nosotros, por favor. Si nos pierdes de vista, quiero que busques a personas que lleven ese uniforme blanco y rojo ¿de acuerdo? Y les dices que te has perdido y que te llamas Moshe. Entonces ellos nos avisarán y podremos encontrarte. ¿Lo has entendido?

Moshe asintió y Leo sonrió algo maliciosamente, con el principio de una idea formándose en su cabeza. Entraron en la tienda y empezaron a deambular por los pasillos de la sección de ropa infantil. Compraron varias cosas para Moshe, casi todas de color amarillo, para frustración de Peter, que quería que escogiera más colores.

\- Míralo así, Pete: será fácil reconocerle entre la gente con ese color tan chillón – sonrió Chris. – Lo que sí, quiero comprarle ropa para sus dos tamaños. No siempre es capaz de encoger o agrandar la ropa y en cualquier caso lo que viste un niño de cuatro años no es lo mismo que lo que viste uno de siete.

Cuando acabaron con Moshe fue el turno de Leo, y después fueron a la sección juvenil, para comprar cosas para Nick y Peter. Aquello era algo aburrido para los pequeños y Leo vio su oportunidad perfecta, al ver que Chris estaba distraído.

\- Moshe, ven, vamos a jugar a algo – le dijo, para que le siguiera. Pero Moshe miró a Chris y luego a Leo y no se movió. Leo pensó con rapidez cómo podía hacer que le siguiera y entonces fijó la vista en un pasillo lejano de la sección de alimentos, en el que había botes amarillos que contenían maíz. Perfecto. – Mira, mira esos botes amarillos.

Moshe miró lo que Leo señalaba y sus ojos se iluminaron. Tiró de la camiseta de Peter para que él también lo viera, pero el chico estaba ocupado.

\- Ahora no, Moshe, espera un momento.

Moshe frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar los botes que señalaba Leo.

\- Vamos, ven. – le animó Leo.

Con una última mirada a Peter y a Chris, Moshe le siguió rumbo al paraíso de latas de maíz. Lo que Leo no había previsto es que, una vez allí, el niño se volvió incontrolable. El maíz estaba en los estantes más alto, y Moshe no dudó en escalar para alcanzarlos. Bajó varios botes y empezó a abrirlos para comerlos.

\- No, espera, hay que pagar eso primero… - le dijo Leo, preocupado, pero Moshe no le hizo caso.

Alguien debió de avisar a un guardia y Leo tiró de la mano de Moshe para alejarle de allí en cuanto vio que iba hacia ellos. Se escondieron detrás de otra estantería y Leo miraba en todas direcciones para ver si les seguían. Moshe vio entonces otros botes amarillos, esta vez de conservas, pero a él parecía darle igual lo que contenían o tal vez pensara que todos los botes amarillos tenían maíz dentro. Intentó alcanzarlos, pero no llegaba y aquella estantería era más difícil de escalar, así que cambió de forma, porque con su otro aspecto era más alto. Leo casi pegó un grito cuando giró la cabeza y en lugar del niño rubio de cuatro años vio al moreno de siete.

\- ¡Papá dijo que no cambiaras de forma! - le reprochó.

\- También dijo que no os alejarais - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Leo se volvió lentamente para ver a Peter con los brazos en jarras al otro lado del pasillo. Tragó saliva, consciente de que estaban en problemas, pero Moshe corrió hacia Peter enseñándole con emoción su lata amarilla.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿La has abierto? ¡Moshe, eso no se hace! – le regañó.

Moshe le miró con cierta sorpresa y luego miró la lata, como si no entendiera que había de malo en ello.

\- Lo que hay aquí no es tuyo. Hay que pagarlo primero. Entonces sí te lo puedes comer. – le explicó Peter – Pero para comprar algo primero tienes que pedirme permiso a mí o a Chris y no puedes alejarte. Leo, tú ya deberías saberlo – le regañó a él también.

Leo puso un puchero. No le gustaba que Peter se enfadara con él.

\- Menudo desastre habéis armado en un segundo – refunfuñó Peter. – Anda, volvamos con papá. Tú y yo, señorito, vamos a hablar seriamente – le dijo a Moshe. A Leo le miró como diciendo "contigo hablará papá".


	12. Chapter 12

**SUMANDO**

Chris tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para concentrarse en Leo. Los ojos se le iban hacia la derecha, donde estaba Moshe mordiéndose el labio y jugando nerviosamente con sus manitas. El niño parecía muy vulnerable, pero Chris decidió confiar en Peter y dejarle actuar a él, puesto que su hijo había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar del pequeño.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Me quieres decir que fue todo ese desastre? – preguntó Chris, fijando la mirada en Leo y adoptando un rostro serio.

\- Yo… Moshe abrió las latas…

\- Ahá. ¿Y cómo llegó Moshe hasta allá? ¿Cómo llegaste tú hasta allá si yo os dije que no os separarais?

Leo se miró los zapatos y luego deslizó la vista hasta los zapatos de Chris. Poco a poco levantó el rostro y le dedicó a su padre una mirada triste.

\- Lo siento…

Chris suspiró. No le salía enfadarse por aquella tontería, por más que le molestara que Leo se alejara en sitios tan concurridos.

\- Nada de irse por ahí vosotros solos. Te quiero a la vista en todo momento ¿entendido?

\- Sí, papá.

\- Está bien.

Chris puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Leo y le revolvió el pelo suavemente, como para zanjar el asunto cariñosamente. Después se dedicó a observar la conversación en paralelo que Peter mantenía con Moshe.

\- Te dijimos que nada de transformarte, Mosh. Si alguien te hubiera visto estaríamos en muchos problemas. Es más, tendremos que comprobar que las cintas no te hayan grabado.

Moshe le miraba con mucha atención, pero con una expresión que no dejaba ver si se estaba enterando. Más bien parecía estar analizando el enfado de Peter, para ver qué tan grande era.

\- Tampoco tendrías que haberte alejado, me asusté cuando no te vi. – siguió regañando Peter, y atrajo al niño hacia sí para darle un corto abrazo. - Cuando te decimos algo es para que nos hagas caso – le susurró, cerca del oído. – Si no, me enfadaré contigo ¿eh?

Moshe asintió y dejó que Peter le alzara en brazos. Chris contempló la escena con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver ese lado dulce de Peter, que siempre había sacado con Leo y ahora por lo visto usaba también con el pequeño semidemonio. Verle sonreír así, con un niño en brazos, le daba esperanzas. Le recordaba que juntos podían superar cualquier cosa y que su hijo siempre seguiría siendo el niño dulce y sensible que conocía, aunque ahora fuera un demonio completo.

\- Peter realmente se ha encariñado con él ¿no? – le dijo Nick, poniéndose a su lado.

\- Eso parece. Sé que no te agrada mucho la idea, pero dale una oportunidad. Moshe es una criatura especial e hice mal en tratarle como si fuera peligroso.

\- Supongo que podría ser peor. Nos lo vamos a quedar ¿no?

\- Ni que fuera una mascota – replicó Chris.

\- Nos lo vamos a quedar – afirmó Nick, respondiéndose a sí mismo. – Peter lo tiene claro. Cuando está con él sus pensamientos son muy intensos e inusualmente alegres. Normalmente no soporto estar en su cabeza, pero Moshe le hace… feliz.

Christopher se llenó de paz al escuchar eso y en ese mismo instante supo que Moshe era uno más de ellos.

\- Quién iba a decir que para reconstruir esta familia solo hacía falta añadirle un nuevo miembro – murmuró.

\- ¿Pero va a ser tu hijo o tu nieto? – bromeó Nick, señalando con la cabeza a Peter, que se había subido al niño a los hombros.

Chris sonrió levemente, para no ser aguafiestas, pero se quedó meditando las palabras de Nick muy seriamente. Como juego estaba bien, y le hacía sentir orgulloso, pero no podía seguir dejando que Peter asumiera el rol de padre con el niño. Cuando regresaron a casa, después de que cada uno fuera a guardar sus compras, Chris decidió aclarar aquello de una vez por todas.

\- Peter, ven un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Yo no hice nada – respondió él, receloso.

\- Caramba, hijo, esa respuesta me la espero de tu hermano, que siempre está metido en algún lío, pero tú también… Pareciera que siempre que te llamo es para regañarte.

\- Por si acaso – dijo Peter, y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Cada vez que le veía sonreír, Chris ganaba un año de vida. Hubo un tiempo no muy lejano en el que temió no volver a ver aquella sonrisa.

\- Esta vez estás limpio. Solo quiero hablar contigo sobre Moshe.

\- ¿Crees que hice bien en el centro comercial? – le preguntó Peter, con cierta inseguridad. – No quise enfadarme mucho porque recién se está acostumbrando y porque es demasiado mono como para que me enfade con él…

\- Te tiene ganado por completo. – le chinchó Chris. – Lo hiciste muy bien, tesoro. Eres un gran hermano mayor. – dijo Chris, recalcando las dos últimas palabras. – Lo has estado haciendo muy bien estos dos días. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de decidir qué vamos a hacer con él.

\- Papá, yo no puedo dejarle solo. Tú no lo entiendes, si le devuelvo allí le matarán. Y no podemos dejarle en un orfanato. No solo porque corremos el riesgo de que muestre su magia allí, sino porque no puedo, no después de haberme criado en uno…

\- Ya lo sé, Pete y no vamos a hacer nada de eso. – le tranquilizó Chris.

\- ¿No?

\- No, claro que no. Jamás abandonaría a alguien de la familia.

Peter fue ensanchando su sonrisa a medida que asimilaba aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- No bromeo con estas cosas – le aseguró Chris, contagiado de su sonrisa.

\- Pero… ¿qué va a decir Nick? ¿Y Leo?

\- Nick ya lo sabe, y no le parece mal. Necesita algo más de tiempo que tú para encariñarse con él, pero sé que no tardará en caer en sus redes. Lo mismo le pasó con Leo. En cuanto al enano… Bueno, tú déjamelo a mí. Al principio le costará, pero seguro que sabrá ver las ventajas de tener un hermanito de su edad.

\- ¿Lo has hablado con Amy? – preguntó Peter.

A Chris se le calló el alma a los pies. Sabía que Amy adoraba al pequeño, pero no había consultado con ella aquella decisión. Se había acostumbrado a la vida de viudo, pero ahora tenía que aprender a contar con ella. Después de todo, iban a casarse, esperaban un hijo en común. No podía simplemente coger y adoptar a otro niño sin hablarlo con ella primero. Amy ya había tenido mucha paciencia con muchas cosas que a cualquiera le hubiera costado asimilar.

\- Pues… ese es el pequeño paso que me falta…

\- Amy dirá que sí – dijo Peter, con plena confianza.

\- ¿A qué diré que sí? – preguntó la aludida, que traía un cesto con ropa limpia y recién planchada para repartirla.

\- ¡Amy! No debes cargar peso – protestó Chris, quitándoselo de las manos.

\- Semanas, Chris. Estoy embarazada de unas pocas semanas. Malcríame a partir del quinto mes – le dijo, pero dejó que se lo cogiera. A Amy le divertían mucho esos arranques sobreprotectores de su novio: la madre primeriza era ella, se suponía que Chris ya conocía el funcionamiento de un embarazado, de cuando nació Leo.

\- Aún así, no tienes por qué esforzarte.

\- Bueno, ¿a qué se supone que voy a decir que sí?

\- A Moshe – intervino Peter. – Papá dice que puede quedarse con nosotros.

\- ¿Quieres adoptarle? – preguntó Amy, con una sonrisa incipiente.

\- Pues…yo…Es decir…- balbuceó Chris.

\- Eso es genial – dijo Amy. Pero algo en su voz delataba que tan genial no la parecía.

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo? – preguntaron Chris y Peter casi a la vez, con el mismo tono de decepción.

\- No, claro que lo estoy…Es solo que… No importa. Tengo…tengo que repartir esta ropa. – murmuró, y volvió a coger el cesto de las manos de Chris, sin que este fuera lo bastante rápido como para impedirlo, porque se había quedado algo impactado por la reacción de su novia.

Se dijo que era lógico. Ella era muy joven para tener de pronto tantas responsabilidades. Además, esas decisiones había que meditarlas más, él era muy impulsivo y apasionado…Había pensado que ella también, pero seguramente lo de adoptar a un hijo requería un poco de reflexión por su parte.

O a lo mejor es que simplemente no quería un hijo más. Con los tres hijos de Chris y el que esperaban juntos era más que suficiente para cualquier mujer que aún no hubiera llegado a los treinta...

\- ¿Y con esa arpía te vas a casar? – gruñó Peter. – No esperes que yo esté en la boda.

\- ¡Peter! No digas eso, Amy te cae muy bien. No es una arpía, solo…

\- No, tienes razón. Es una bruja. Pero no de las que tienen magia.

\- Oye, no hables así…

\- Y si fuera Nick la habría llamado puta, que es lo que es. – gruñó Peter. Inmediatamente después sintió el frío helado que te recorre la médula cuando alguien te taladra con la mirada. Al mirar a Chris, se le pasó un poco el enfado, al darse cuenta del propio enojo que había provocado en su padre.

Chris le agarró del brazo y por un segundo Peter temió que fuera a cruzarle la cara, pero lo que sintió fue un picor casi habitual bajo la parte trasera de su pantalón.

PLAS

\- Ay…

\- Entiendo que estés molesto porque Moshe se ha vuelto muy importante para ti. Pero ella no ha dicho que no, y aunque así fuera no puedes llamarle eso.

\- Perdón – murmuró Peter. Aguantó por un segundo las ganas de frotarse, pero luego se llevó las mano atrás, sin poder evitar ruborizarse. – No es justo, ahora me duele más… - protestó, bajito, refiriéndose a la poca tolerancia al dolor que tenía desde que se había transformado en un demonio completo.

\- Por eso te di solo una – replicó Chris, y le atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso en la frente. – Hablaré con ella y averiguaré a qué se ha debido esa reacción. Seguro que hay una explicación, sabes que Amy adora al niño y también te quiere mucho a ti.

\- A lo mejor se ha cansado de tanto drama…

\- En ese caso tendría que haber roto conmigo y en lugar de eso se ha quedado a nuestro lado. Ten paciencia, ¿bueno? No todo el mundo reacciona igual y tú te has unido a Moshe muy rápidamente…

\- ¿Y tú no? – le preguntó Peter, con inseguridad.

\- Sí, yo también – reconoció Chris – Y eso que al principio quería resistirme. Ahora ni lo intento, sé que es inútil: ese enano me ha desarmado por completo.

**N.A.: Feliz 2017. Que este nuevo año esté cargado de sorpresas y oportunidades. Gracias por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, aguantando mis tiempos extraños y que empiece nuevas historias antes de acabar las anteriores. Sabéis que en FictionPress actualizo más, pero intentaré compensar un poco la cosa. **


End file.
